Ulquiorra: Four to Love
by OveractiveImagination39
Summary: Ulquiorra has everything he ever desired – a respectable career, money to spare, and a girlfriend that could rival any supermodel. But things turned upside down the day of his high school reunion with his old classmate Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Bleach AU
1. Chapter 1 How is Your Life so Far?

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Four to Love<strong>

**Summary:** Ulquiorra has everything he ever desired – a respectable career, money to spare, and a girlfriend that could rival any supermodel. But things turned upside down the day of his high school reunion with his old classmate Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Chapter One: How is your life so far?

He stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Even though he had made the effort to get a trim, he still found his hair too long and wild for his liking. Yet the last time he had cut it short she had pouted for months until it grew out, and he decided it just wasn't worth it, so instead he reached for the gel and attempted to slick it back, just enough to keep it from falling into his eyes.

"Oh baby, don't do that," she crooned from the doorway.

He looked up and met her gaze in the mirror, his hand frozen in midair. Her big, expressive eyes smiled teasingly at him as she walked closer and took his hand in hers.

"Leave it alone," she ran her fingers of her other hand through his black locks, messing it up so that his hair fell in complete disarray around his face. "You look so much sexier like this."

"I have no need to look sexy," he replied evenly. "This is a high school reunion. Everyone there knows what I look like. Besides, you will not be with me, so there will be no one for me to impress."

A bright smile lit up her face and she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "You are so sweet."

"It was just an honest observation," he replied, but noticing her smile slip and her eyes turn downcast, he quickly added, "Still if you wish for me to wear my hair like this I will. At least then, every time it falls into my eyes I will be reminded of you."

She giggled childishly and he felt his own mood lift at the sound. It was one of the things that attracted him to her. She had such a positive outlook on life, which balanced out his rather dark and morose moods. Even today, after almost three years in this relationship, he still couldn't believe that she was his. Girls like her never paid him notice, but she had, much to the surprise of all who knew him.

She was what his mother would have called, with disdain in her voice, bohemian. Her eclectic style of dress, the way her hair flowed wild and free in waves down her back ending at her waist, and her carefree manner, had initially caught his attention. She was so different from other girls he had known in school. And he would be lying if he denied that it gave him a heady thrill to see the way other guys looked at her. She was beautiful - her figure much shapelier than those of the typical models that adorned the fashion magazines. Her long legs, full hips, and heavy breasts turned many heads, both male and female. Yet she was his and his alone.

Suddenly he felt himself growing hard at the recollection. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm his carnal thoughts. She though leaned closer, her breasts pushing against his back. Reaching around him she began to undo the buttons of his collar.

"You should leave this open as well," she breathed against his ear. His body grew even harder, regardless of his attempt to curb his desires. "A little skin is in. Besides this is a party, not work, you need to lighten up a bit."

"You say lighten up, but what you mean is dress like a disheveled mess," he replied coolly, "Besides I cannot leave it unbuttoned when I will be wearing a tie…"

"No, not a tie," she pleaded. "Believe me no one will be wearing a tie."

"The tie will compliment the outfit," he reached up and buttoned his collar once more.

"At least let me pick out the tie," she tried, "Maybe one with some color."

"There is nothing wrong with black…"

"Just give me a minute," she said and then quickly disappeared into the bedroom.

He took in a deep breath and then bending down turned on the faucet and began to wash the gel off his hands. He then splashed a little of the cold water on his flushed face, hoping to calm his libido, which was still troubling him.

She returned carrying a colorful tie that she had given him last Christmas.

"The Dali tie," he said deadpan.

"It's so beautiful," she began excitedly, "I absolutely adore him, and people will be impressed by your artistic flare."

"This is not fitting for a grown man," he started but she began to pout again.

He hated it when she pouted like that. It was the one thing he could not resist, and when she used it she always got what she was looking for. Letting out a tired sigh he held up his hand to take the offensive piece of clothing.

"No let me," she insisted as she pressed against him once again.

He grit his teeth together at the sensations, but as he looked at his reflection, with the silly tie around his neck, he found his erection ease. This tie was unacceptable, he thought, but it made little difference. She would not be with him, so discarding it once he was away from her would not be a problem. He would simply need to put it back on before he came home tonight.

She looked at him in the mirror and smiled, "Perfect," but then her brows knit together and she frowned. Taking her fingers she placed them on either side of his mouth and lifted the corners, forcing a smile from his lips. "Better!" she giggled with delight.

"I should be going," he said as he turned in her embrace.

"I'll miss you," she placed a soft kiss against his lips. He responded lightly and then stepped away.

"You could still come with me," he stated as he walked towards the bedroom to get his suit jacket and black shoes.

"You know I can't back out of this event," she said sadly, "Or I would be there by your side."

He sat on the bed and put on his shoes, "If you want to look at graffiti you can simply take a trip on the subway any day."

She laughed lightly and sitting down on the bed next to him said, "This is a highly toted event in the art community. This exhibit finally gives stencil graffiti the recognition it deserves."

"Just saying," He rose to his feet and grabbed the jacket, "You can go spend the day with Dontae down at the corner market and you will glimpse all the graffiti you will ever care to see."

"True," she rose as well, "but us gallery owners have to stick together. I can't just skip it."

He shrugged into his coat and walked over to her. Kissing her gently on the lips he said, "Do not worry about me. The reunion will just be a boring gathering anyways."

"You may have fun." She returned his kiss with a more passionate one, "Who knows you may meet up with an old buddy or two and rekindle a friendship."

"Unlikely," he remarked.

He had no friends in high school. Okay maybe one, but he doubted that loud, obnoxious fool would be there.

* * *

><p>He entered the car garage and unlocked the door to his black, 2012 Camry Hybrid. Sliding into the driver's seat he closed the door and inhaled deeply. The smell of new car assailed his senses. She hated the smell, and always tried to mask it with some horrid flower smelling fragrance.<p>

Yet it wasn't just the smell that bothered her. Where he preferred a car that got good gas mileage on the open road, and had plenty of safety features in case of an accident, she liked something flashy and reckless. When he had come home with the vehicle, she had pouted for a week, complaining that he should have taken her, so that she could have helped him pick out something more daring, which was code for buying a deathtrap of a car that guzzled gas. It made no sense, but she was like that sometimes. Her desires took precedent over what was practical.

He loved her, but sometimes he really didn't understand her. Her need for fast cars and dangerous leisure activities bordered on irresponsible. They were twenty-eight years old, it was time to settle down and live responsibly, but he wondered if that would ever happen.

Taking the tie from his neck he folded it carefully and swapped it out for the black one he kept in the glove compartment for emergencies like tonight. Her sense of style worked for her, but on him it looked very out of place. Satisfied with the switch he then checked the rearview mirror and slowly backed out of his space in the parking garage. Driving at a steady pace he came to a complete stop before turning onto the street. Even though he knew exactly where he was going, he set the GPS and followed the directions as he made his way through the early evening traffic.

His thoughts once more drifted back to her. She hated when he drove, but the last time he had allowed her to take the wheel she had crashed into a parked car while trying to avoid hitting a squirrel that had darted into the road. It was her third accident in less than a year, and as a result their car insurance had skyrocketed. She though merely laughed it off, saying that they both made enough money to cover the extra expense.

He though could think of far better things to spend his hard earned money on than car insurance. In fact he had recently taken to stopping at the jewelry stores and pricing diamond rings. Three years was long enough, wasn't it? He needed to more forward with this relationship. After all they were happy, so marriage seemed the next logical step. And then in a few more years they could start planning a family. Of course she would have to get a safer driving record before he was going to allow her to drive anywhere with his offspring.

* * *

><p>As he made his way through the loud, crowded room he wondered once more why he had decided to come tonight. The art show would have been less excruciating than this. Few people said hello, but he hadn't expected anyone to be friendly. In fact if he was being completely honest with himself, the true reason he had come just may have been to stick it in the faces of all his previous classmates that had ridiculed him and made his life a living hell back in high school.<p>

He was pretty successful now, lived in an upscale apartment, and had a girlfriend that could rival any super model. As he scanned the room it became clear that many of his classmates had not fared so well.

"Trash," he whispered under his breath as he took a seat at the bar. He ordered a rum and coke and then sat listening to the band play songs from the year he graduated.

He sensed someone approaching, but remained facing forward, ignoring whoever it was. Suddenly a loud voice boomed in his ear, "Damn Schiffer, never expected to see you here."

Before he could even respond he was almost knocked from his stool as the owner of the voice whacked him rather hard on the back. Managing to keep himself from falling off, he turned around, shooting a rather annoyed look at the offender.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – why was he not surprised? Only an idiot like him would think to approach someone in such a way. The man was seemingly unchanged. His trademark electric blue hair was a scattered tangle atop his head, and his clothes, while stylish, were a crumpled mess, which made him wonder just what the man had been up to before he arrived at the reunion.

In all his years in high school only one person had been able to get through the defensive walls he had constructed and that man now stood before him. Grimmjow was deceptive. Most wrote him off as a fouled mouth idiot, but Ulquiorra had found no one who could engage him in verbal sparing matches better than the crass jock. Off course he had surprised Jaegerjaquez as well, trouncing him anytime their verbal matches turned physical.

His eyes now held those of his high school friend, daring the man to do anything further. Deciding finally to push back he said sarcastically, as he rose smoothly from his chair, "Of course only trash like you would come up with such an improper greeting."

Both men just stood facing each other, and for a moment it looked like they would start a fight. But then Grimmjow laughed and pulled Ulquiorra into a rough embrace which he found himself returning after only a second's hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

This story started in the mind of my beta and friend,** lilarin.** She wanted to write a collaborative effort and shot this idea my way. It has been fun exchanging thoughts and playing around with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

The basis is this – the story follows the same plot, only she writes from Grimmjow's perspective and I write from Ulquiorra's. The chapters will have similar themes in the beginning to set the story in motion, but will not be the same chapter (if that makes sense) – so very little wording will repeat itself. After a while the actions diverge somewhat, but the plot remains the same.

I hope that you enjoy both characters perspectives. We thought it best to submit as two separate stories (mostly for ease and preference of readers) – as these truly are two separate works.

**lilarin's** story is titled - **Grimmjow Four to Love** - please give it a read as well - it is very funny.

_**Please let us know what you thought. Reviews are the only true way to gain insights into the reader's mind. And it is the fuel that runs the machine – or at least drives us forward. It is hard to write in isolation. So please share your thoughts.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Peacocking

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters_

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra ~ Four to Love<strong>

Chapter 2 ~ Peacocking

"So you went to the University of Michigan and you never went to one fucking football game?" Grimmjow leered at him before he took a swig from his bottle of beer.

"I went there for an education," Ulquiorra interjected while the man was preoccupied, "Football was not a priority."

"Yeah but you can't get laid hanging out in your room studying every free moment," the blue-haired man returned with a smirk.

"And going to a football game would get me laid?" he shot back. It was so typical that Grimmjow would see college as an opportunity to sleep with every girl he could. The man had been notorious for his womanizing even in high school.

"It would be a start," Grimmjow placed the now empty bottle back on the table. "Please tell me you at least got something while you were in college."

"One would be loath to ask what you may have gotten…"

"Hell, for as many women as I slept with, I always protected myself," he looked around for a waitress to order another beer, "Didn't need to contract any surprise gifts - if you get my drift."

He let out a sigh and took a sip from his now watered down cocktail. The same one he had been nursing all night. He knew his friend was exaggerating his conquests, but it still shocked him that Grimmjow could be so nonchalant about his sexual experiences.

"So you never answered my question Schiffer," Grimmjow leaned in closer, "You still a virgin?"

"I do not believe that is any of you business Jaegerjaquez," he replied snidely.

"Which would mean yes," the boisterous man laughed.

His friend's laughter egged on his rather competitive nature and before he could stop himself he admitted, "As a matter of fact I am in a relationship right now, with a very beautiful woman."

"Your mother doesn't count," Grimmjow snorted.

"That's the best you can do?" he taunted. "Really I'm a little disappointed."

"Yeah give me a few more beers," Grimmjow added, "Then we'll see whose comebacks are funnier. Anyways," he sat back and placed his hands casually behind his head, "I assume this chick is some boring intellectual hag."

"Actually," he began as an image of his girlfriend appeared in his mind, "She is very much your type – long legs, a nice round ass, and breasts big enough to lose yourself in."

"You're fucking lying," Grimmjow answered. "There is no way a guy like you could land a hot babe like that unless," he paused as the waitress took his bottle and replaced it with a full one. He watched his friend give her a wink, which caused her to blush furiously before she turned and left. "How much did you say you were making now?"

"I didn't," he replied coolly.

"Yeah, but a structural engineer, you must be making close to six figures," he thought and then continued, "You're her sugar daddy right?"

He actually rolled his eyes at that remark. The man was such an idiot sometimes "A sugar daddy is an old man that pays younger women for sexual favors," he replied slowly as if talking to an ignorant child, "Truth be told she is actually a year older than me."

"So she's a little desperate – biological clock ticking and all," Grimmjow lowered his hands and picked up the beer. "She's looking for a brood mare."

"I think you mean stud or sire," he corrected but Grimmjow only laughed harder.

"Who gives a fuck? You know what I mean," he took a long drink from his beer.

"Truth be told," he thought back to their many conversations on the subject, "She's not ready for kids just yet."

"Smart woman."

He ignored Grimmjow's smart retort and continued on as if he hadn't spoken at all, "She has her gallery right now, and she feels that she would not be able to afford a child all the attention it would need," his hand traced a lazy circle along the rim of his glass, "Sometimes I just think she uses that as an excuse."

"You want kids?" he could see that Grimmjow was shocked.

"Well eventually," he stated as he sat back in his chair. Kids were an inevitable part of life, weren't they? The human race had to reproduce to carry on, and he desired his own genes swimming in that pool - it was a natural instinct. Perplexed by Grimmjow's reaction he asked, "Don't you?"

"Geez, we're still young," his friend looked horrified by the suggestion. "Why rush it. I think this chick has the right idea. Now my girl," he began and then stared at his beer bottle.

"She wants a family?" he prodded taking advantage of Grimmjow's hesitation.

"Along with a house with the white picket fence," Grimmjow picked up his beer and drained it in one gulp. "The house part I gave into. Can you believe it – me living in the suburbs? Life is crazy."

"I always pictured you in some apartment in the heart of the city where all the action was," Ulquiorra replied truthfully. It had been Grimmjow's dream if he remembered correctly from their talks when they were teens.

"Me too, but what can I say, she's got me by the balls." He smirked. "I can't resist giving her what she wants."

"Except for a child."

"Someday, but for now I'd like her big titties all to myself."

"You are such a pig."

"Hey didn't you just say your girl has boobs big enough to…what were the words…oh yeah, lose yourself in," his smirk widened. "You're one to fucking talk."

He felt his face flush at the man's remarks. He knew the man could sense his unease, the way chum in the water attracted sharks, and as a result Grimmjow went on the attack.

"So Schiffer," his voice was like silk, "How about a little wager on whose girlfriend has bigger boobies."

"You are drunk," he replied trying to steer him away from this new direction in the conversation.

"And you are a chicken shit!" Grimmjow leaned forward again mocking him.

"I do not need to wager with you about such things," he tried to act indignant. "I respect my girlfriend too much."

"Like hell you do," Grimmjow hissed. "Come on Schiffer, I wanna meet this hottie."

"She is more than just a pretty face and large breasts," he attempted feeling ashamed by his earlier bragging.

"Sure," Grimmjow relied sarcastically.

"She has an art gallery…"

"Yeah you already said that," his friend yawned and holding his hand in front of his face proceeded to inspect his fingernails.

"She holds a PhD in Art History from Stanford," he quickly added. "That is a pretty mean feat considering how young she is."

"So she's a flaky egghead. Just perfect for you, and by the way that just reiterates the fact that she is an intellectual hag," Ulquiorra noticed the unspoken challenge reflected in Grimmjow's eyes.

"A woman can be both beautiful and smart," he dared back.

"Hey I know that," Grimmjow sat up abruptly and pointed his finger at Ulquiorra, "My girl has a PhD as well."

"Really," he doubted it but thought it would be fun to hear his friend out.

"Yes you intellectual snob," Grimmjow's face heated up as his emotions rose to the surface. "She is an Animal Psychopathologist."

"There is no such thing," he replied stoically.

"Actually there is," Grimmjow crossed his arms and flashed a smug smile.

"And what exactly does she do with this doctorate degree?" he probed.

"Well," the smug smile disappeared and he grew silent. Suddenly the challenge was back in his eyes. "What does one do with an Art History PhD?"

It was his turn to grow silent.

"Well," he tried, "You could curate a museum, or teach at a university, or operate a gallery, which she does well…"

"Yeah that's what I thought," he smirked, "Useless,"

"You still haven't said what your girlfriend does," he taunted.

Grimmjow grew flustered and blurted out in frustration, "She is a Canine Counselor."

"A what?"

"A Canine Counselor," Grimmjow repeated. "She's like a doggie disciplinarian…"

"A dog trainer."

"No," the man's voice rose as he came within inches of Ulquiorra's face. "She has this gift. I know it sounds like a load of bull crap, but she really helps people get control over their crazy dogs. And rich people are willing to pay ungodly amounts to make their puppies happy."

He stared at his old friend unblinkingly. Suddenly a huge smile lit Grimmjow's face and he started to laugh loudly. He couldn't fight the man's good humor. A small smile also graced his lips, but one would really have to know him to recognize it as that.

"Okay," Grimmjow's laugh began to fade and a more serious note touched his voice, "Enough bullshit and peacocking…"

"Peacocking?" he couldn't resist asking.

"You know… the way the male peacocks spread their feathers to show the other guy who's got the bigger balls," Grimmjow replied slyly.

He knew his friend was smart, and sometimes he thought the jock must just be trying to get a rise out of him with his stupid and often wrong observations.

"They use their feathers to attract a mate," he corrected.

"Hey if you and I were to drop our drawers right here, we'd see who attracted the most mates," Grimmjow taunted.

"If we drop our drawers right here we will merely be arrested."

"Yeah but if it's a female cop, ten bucks says she picks me."

"I see ten years has done little to change you," he shot back.

"Why change perfection," Grimmjow leaned forward, his smile once more fading, "So enough about whose girlfriend is hotter and whose got the biggest dick. Tell me more about yourself. Your parents still uptight assholes?"

He paused to gather his thoughts and the for the next hour it was his turn to share stories about his life over the past ten years. He told Grimmjow how he had moved to California after college and went for his post grad degree at Stanford just so he could put the continental U.S. between him and his parents, and how it was there that he had met his girlfriend.

"I was with my mother, looking at art at some stuffy gallery," he said evenly, "when she literally ran into us. My mother hated her right away- said she was flighty and very unconventional."

"So you asked her out to get back at the old broad?" He noticed a gleam of appreciation in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Yeah, I did," was his honest reply. "But the more I got to know her, the more I found myself falling for her. She is unconventional, and I find that exciting."

He listened then as Grimmjow related how he had met his girlfriend. It would seem that the idiot got himself a dog that was too big and very unruly, and looking for help found this woman. Only Grimmjow, he mused, could turn a problem like a wayward pet to his advantage. And the man sounded happy with her, so at least that had worked out.

He thought back to earlier in their conversation when Grimmjow had mentioned how he had dreamed of going pro, but an injury to his arm ended his football career.

"Now I make my money selling other kid's talents to the highest bidder," he had stated sarcastically.

Yet it was obvious to him that his friend missed the thrill of playing. Still it seemed he had made a good transitional choice for a career by becoming an agent, and an extremely good one by his telling. That was no surprise. Grimmjow had always been very perceptive, and had a keen eye for assessing any situation or person. It was what had drawn them together in the first place.

In his life there had been no one that could get him to open up and talk like the brash and vulgar jock. Their odd friendship had puzzled all their classmates, and pissed his parents off so badly that they sought every means possible to convince him to drop Grimmjow. Yet they had remained good friends, getting through the trials of high school together.

Of course college had finally done what his parents had sought for years. The distance alone made it hard to keep in touch on a regular basis, and neither went home for the holidays unless it was absolutely necessary. The opportunities waned and before he had realized it, he had lost his friend.

Now, after ten years apart, he was amazed that Grimmjow had once again managed to get him to open up and talk about his life, just as he had done the first time they had met on the rooftop terrace of the school.

Uncomfortable with the memories that realization brought back to the surface he looked at his watch and then said abruptly, "I hate to cut this short, but I think I'm going to take off now. I want to be home when my girl gets back from the gallery show."

"And you think she doesn't have you by the balls?" Grimmjow teased.

Ulquiorra gave him his usual sigh and rose to his feet.

Grimmjow suddenly grew serious as he too stood up, "You know we shouldn't let another ten years go by."

Ulquiorra was surprised by his friend's declaration. It was odd to hear Grimmjow discuss such things, but he had to admit that he enjoyed the man's company. And lately something had been missing in his life. Maybe this odd sense of dissatisfaction was because he needed a male friend - someone who wasn't afraid to be crass, obnoxious, and most importantly, painfully honest with him.

"How about," Ulquiorra spoke before he gave it any more thought, "We get together Sunday for brunch. We could bring the girls and see if they hit it off."

"Not a bad idea," Grimmjow answered. "Ever gone to _Merrill's_? They've got a killer brunch with steak and eggs and other real breakfast foods."

"The place on the corner of West 57th and Fleming?" he asked to clarify.

"Yeah, it's where all the cool people eat, but they'll make an exception for you," Grimmjow said as he thumped him one more time on the back, "As long as you're with me."

"Delusional as always," he replied as he took his keys from his pants pocket, "So Sunday at noon?"

"Sounds like a plan," Grimmjow picked up his empty beer bottle from the table. "I'm gonna get another refill and see what other losers showed up tonight." He winked and then headed to the bar.

Ulquiorra headed to the car. It would seem he had made an old acquaintance after all. But just how much this encounter would change his life had yet to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I have been driving poor **lilarin** crazy all week with this story. Too much free time on my hands. But now my break is over, and the updates will come in between our other stories _Changeling_ and _Encounters_ (mine) and _Down With the Sun_ (hers).

If you haven't read her flip side to this story - _Grimmjow: Four to Love_ - then you really should. There are many interesting things to be learned about our dear Ulquiorra in her chapter, and of course her entertaining style of telling Grimmjow's tale is wonderful in and of itself.

_**So please continue to let us know what you think. Reviews always help iron out the flaws and encourage the creativity!**_


	3. Chapter 3 What the Hell

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters_

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra: Four to Love<strong>

Chapter 3 ~ What the Hell

It was no surprise that she was not home when he got back to the apartment. A quick text revealed that she had gone with some of the other gallery owners for drinks after the premier of the exhibit, and that one of them would give her a ride home. At least she had sent a text. In the past he was left sitting up waiting, until she would finally call at some ungodly hour having missed the last bus or gotten too drunk to remember where she parked her car. Then he would have to go get her and bring her home.

As it was he was able to take a quick shower to erase the smell of sweat and smoke from the reunion from his body, before he went to bed to wait for her return. One thing he hated was to be roused from a deep sleep by the ringing of the phone and then have to get and dressed once more to go get her. Better he remained awake. Yet around two o'clock he fell asleep, unable to stay awake any longer. She though woke him less than an hour later with her soft warm breath in his ear.

"Too tired to wait up?" she teased, "Or have you finally learned to relax a little and trust me?"

He opened a tired eye; his head was still fuzzy from sleep.

"I suppose the text helped a little," he mumbled, "and in case you failed to notice I was asleep."

"Ah, poor guy," her words were slurred and he realized that she was slightly intoxicated. She began to massage his ass, trying to reach under his body to find the real prize she sought. "How about you roll over," she crooned, "I have a surprise for you."

He was almost afraid to see what she had for him tonight. Sexual intimacy in and of itself was never enough for her. She always liked to play kinky games or use various props to add a new dimension to their lovemaking. Sometimes he enjoyed her games, but lately he just desired to be with her, without all the other stuff. Her need to add to the experience left him feeling inadequate and wondering if he was no longer able to meet her needs in a satisfactory way.

_There is no way a guy like you could land a hot babe._

Grimmjow's friendly taunt from earlier that evening rang painfully in his ears as he rolled over and found her naked, except for a bra and panties made from some unidentifiable substance.

"I hope you have an appetite," she laughed playfully as she straddled his hips and ran her hands across his naked chest, "Because these are edible."

He felt his stomach drop as the strong smell of strawberries assaulted his nose.

"I found them at this cute little shop a few doors down from the gallery tonight," she shook her head just enough for her hair to cascade down her shoulders and fall around her face. "Chizaru dared me to buy them," she leaned down so that her hot breath feathered across his lips, "She didn't think you'd be up for something like this."

Chizaru, the lesbian that worked with her at her gallery, was always pushing sexual ideas on her. He believed the woman lived vicariously through him, imagining herself in his place.

"I am not a big fan of strawberries," he replied, "or have you forgotten?"

She sat up and frowned, "This was the only set in my size," She ran her hands over her breasts. "Can't you just forget your hang up with strawberries tonight and enjoy the experience instead?"

He stared at her for a moment before he relented. It was his fault after all, her dissatisfaction in bed, so if this was going to help then he would do it. Besides, other than the fact that he detested strawberries, he would still be enjoying her body.

Sitting up he flipped her gently onto her back. Hovering over her, a hungry look in his eyes, he asked, "Which do you desire me to eat first?"

* * *

><p>Sometimes he worked on Saturday morning, but knowing he may be out late at the reunion, he had made the decision to take the entire weekend off, which was good because he ended up sleeping until past ten in the morning - three hours later than usual. Most weekends she never got out of bed until way after he did, but today for some reason she was up earlier than him.<p>

She stood at the foot of the bed, dressed in a short skirt, a top that revealed a little too much of her ample bosom, and a lightweight bolero jacket to protect her from the early spring chill. In her hands were his car keys. He bolted upright and reached for the keys.

"Uh, uh," she teased playfully holding the keys out of his reach. "I get to drive today."

"I do not think that would be wise," his voice grew colder as he climbed across the bed to grab the keys.

She stepped back and laughed as she held them away from him once more. "You really need to learn to share Ulquiorra," her eyes lit with merriment, which only fueled his frustration. He hated when she acted like this, it was like living with a child at times.

"It is a $30,000 vehicle," he said evenly, trying to reason with her, "Not a toy to play with."

"I am aware of that," her voice changed from playful to insulted. "And don't use that condescending tone with me. I'm an adult too, and it's about time you let me drive the car."

He gave her a cold stare as his reply and held out his hand demanding she turn over the keys.

Her grip on the keys tightened as a pout appeared on her face, "You have yet to let me drive the car since you bought it three months ago."

"That would be because you totaled my last car," he reminded her as he jumped off the bed and approached her determinedly, "Hence the need to purchase the new vehicle."

"When are you ever going to let that go?" her voice grew louder as her face began to turn red with anger. "I said I was sorry."

"That may be true," he reached again for the keys, "But I am not in the mood to replace another car anytime soon."

"Don't be such a prick," she huffed as she stepped away from him, unwilling to give up the keys. "I won't get into another accident."

"I would rather not take that risk," he lunged at her, but she was faster, the keys once more eluded him. "I want my keys," his voice was icy, as it always became when he fought to control his own anger.

"No," she stuck out her tongue.

"So mature," his voiced dismissively as he reached towards her back where she was holding the keys.

"Don't treat me with that same cold attitude you use with everyone else," she yelled.

Inevitably his defensive, cold nature always made her angrier. It was like poking a hornet nest, but he didn't care. She should know better than to tease like this, especially when it concerned the car.

"You are not to drive that car. In fact there is no reason for you to. Your gallery is two blocks from here, the grocer is around the corner, and every other thing you need is a bus ride away," his words deliberate; meant to upset her.

"You can't control me like you try to do every other aspect of your life," her voice became lower, more calm, a sure sign that she was super pissed, but he wasn't one to back down either. "I am an adult, and that car belongs to both of us. I am driving and you can't do anything about it," she yelled as she backed herself into the bathroom. "So stay back."

With that she slammed the door shut and locked it.

"It s my name on the title," he replied evenly through the closed door. "My credit that secured the loan and my money that makes the payments."

The door opened again and she looked at him with fire burning in her eyes. Before he could even respond she reached up and slapped him hard across the face. He remained silent, his eyes never leaving hers.

"How dare you," she hissed. "You bought that car without even consulting me. My credit is fine, and in case you haven't forgotten it's my name on the lease for the apartment, yet I let you live here."

"I contribute to the rent…"

"As do I," she reached out her hands and shoved him out of the way. Heading for the door to the bedroom she said, "You had better get dressed, because in ten minutes I am leaving,"

She continued out of the room, "I'll be waiting in the car," she yelled and then he heard the front door slam shut.

He stood absolutely still for moment as a cold wave of rage swept through him. Unable to contain it any longer he turned and punched his fist hard into the wall beside the bathroom door.

Great, another hole he would have to patch and another lengthy lecture from her about how he needed to express his feelings in more appropriate ways.

Damn it, he cursed internally as he ran about quickly grabbing a pair of jeans and a pullover shirt.

Sitting on the bed thirty seconds later he was putting on his socks and shoes. There was no way he could catch up to her before she made it to the parking garage, and he knew when he arrived she would be firmly ensconced in the driver's seat.

Who needed kids, he thought as he grabbed his jacket and wallet. She was childish enough sometimes. He opened the door and then closing it with a slam turned and locked the apartment.

* * *

><p>She came to a complete stop at the exit to the parking garage, and then looked both directions before pulling out into traffic. Her every move precise to the point of over exaggerated. She had not spoken since he entered the car and buckled his seatbelt. Once she was on her way though she said coolly, "Since you were unable to come to the exhibit last night, I called in a favor with Kisuke, and he agreed to open early so that we could have a private viewing."<p>

The last thing he wanted to do was go to Urahara's shop and look at the photographical exhibit on the _Evolution of Stencil Graffiti. _

"How lucky for me," he replied with no emotion in his voice.

"You shouldn't be such a snob about this exhibit," chastisement replaced the neutral tone from earlier.

"I just don't see the point," he replied as they passed through the streets that led to Urahara's gallery. Along the way they passed many examples of graffiti on the buildings that lined the route. "This display is no different than any of these."

"It is a historical account through photographs," she explained. Her words deliberate, each syllable punctuated. "It is quite fascinating."

"I'm sure it is," he replied sarcastically.

"Fine," she pouted, "be like that. Ruin our day with your brooding. Just withdraw like you always do."

He gave no answer, as there was nothing left to say.

* * *

><p>Urahara was one of her more eccentric friends. The owner was a shrewd businessman, and he could appreciate that about him. Today though, he was not in the mood to tolerate the man's clever remarks or inane small talk.<p>

Unfortunately it was not just Urahara he would have to deal with. The gallery owner had decided to invite a few other close friends, so that when they arrived there were already twenty or so other people milling about. Great, more boring art snobs, he thought as he entered the gallery.

Of course his girl didn't mind. This was her element after all. She opened the doors with a wide smile, greeting all her friends with big hugs and kisses. He was left forgotten, to fend for himself.

Silently he meandered through the exhibit, hoping no one would talk to him. Of course that was not about to happen.

"Ah I am glad to see that you managed to make it by today," Hachigen Ushoda, a rather large man with pink hair cut close to his scalp and a mustache just as vibrant, that took up most of his face, approached him. "I heard that you had a previous engagement last night that kept you from attending."

"Yeah looks like your attempt to ditch out failed," a short and obnoxious green-haired girl peeked out from behind the giant of a man.

"Mashiro," Hachigen corrected her, "You shouldn't be so rude."

"Come on Hacchi," she pouted childishly, "You know he's always looking for excuses to avoid these things."

"Yet here I am," he replied coldly, wishing to make a quick escape.

"That's only coz she took your keys and forced you to come," she danced around him laughing.

"I see word travels fast in here," he shot a look towards his girlfriend.

"Hey man, funny shirt," another man approached.

"Watcha talking about Love?" Mashiro piped in and then stopped dead in front of him, and began to read the saying on his t-shirt. "_Yet despite the look on my face…you are still talking_." She turned to Love, "Oh that's funny, coz he's giving me one of those stares right now, you know like he always does when he's annoyed." She giggled.

"My, you are becoming more and more astute," he stated sarcastically.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"You know Mashiro," Love leaned down and said in her ear, "Kisuke ordered some take out from Chen's. Want to come with me to pick it up."

"Oh lunch," she began to jump up and down excitedly, "That's sounds good."

He watched as they left and then turned back to stare unseeing at the photograph on the wall.

"I am surprised she let you out of the apartment with that on," Hachi's soft-spoken voice broke the silence. "I know how she hates it when you wear those shirts."

"That should be answer enough," he replied evenly, still facing the picture. "And I had a jacket on earlier. She doesn't know."

A light rumble came from the big man as he said observantly, "You are rather passive aggressive aren't you?"

Funny, it was Grimmjow that had first remarked about the very thing - during their senior year, when his friend had been taking an introductory psychology course. They had been in the library studying when he had looked up from his text and told him proudly that he had finally found proof he was fucked in the head. He then proceeded to tell him how people who were passive aggressive usually had pricks for parents, and weren't allowed to honestly express themselves, so they ended up repressing or denying their feelings and used other methods to show their frustration.

In fact it was his obnoxious friend that had started him buying t-shirts like the one he had worn today. They had been out at the mall when Grimmjow had dragged him into one of those novelty shops. As the blue-haired jock went through the various t-shirts displaying crude sayings, he pulled one out and declared that it was perfect for him, and would passively say to his parents what he didn't have the balls to tell them to their face. He still remembered the offensive tee – _EFF YOU SEE KAY OWE EFF EFF_.

Grimmjow had dared him to buy it, and when he wore it home, his friend almost pissed his pants from laughing so hard at his mother's shocked expression. Of course it had taken her a few glances and then a good hard stare to get the joke, but when she did he had been sent to his room, his phone and car keys held in lockdown for a week, and of course the shirt destroyed.

But the idea took root and he had been unable to resist buying such things whenever the mood warranted. Wearing this one had been rather deliberate on his part today, but he was boiling inside with rage, so if having her see it pissed her off, then all the better.

Hacchi remained for a few minutes longer trying to make polite conversation, but he was in no mood to talk, so the man finally moved on. It wasn't long before she found him though, and pointing at his shirt spoke coolly, "You know how I feel about those shirts."

"Well you know how I feel about the car," he replied evenly.

"And you call me immature," she hissed as she shot a polite smile at one of her friends that had caught her eye from across the room.

"You did not mention that there would be so many people here," he replied as he kept his eyes focused on the picture in front of him, rather than look at her.

"Kisuke decided at the last minute," she too turned her gaze to the picture. "You know how he is."

"Well you know how I am, and I would like to leave," he demanded.

"I have the keys babe," she crooned. "So unless you want to walk…"

He had had enough, and turning abruptly headed for the door. Before he opened it he turned back around and said calmly, giving no hint as to just how angry he truly was, "By the way I made plans for us for tomorrow - an old friend from high school – brunch at _Merrill's_. Try not to stay out too late."

With that he opened the door and walked outside. The apartment was a good fifteen-minute drive from the gallery, but he didn't care. Walking would do him some good right now, and by the time she returned he may be calm enough to talk reasonably.

* * *

><p>He stood on the balcony of their apartment staring down at the street six stories below. In his hand was a glass of wine, which sat barely touched. The walk home had effectively cooled him off, and now the usual dissatisfaction he always felt after he had let himself lose control of his emotions, began to settle into his bones. He hated when he let his feelings get the best of him; hated that he was still unable to squelch them before they caused him to act out in such a public way.<p>

It was unsightly; at least that's what his parents had drilled into him from the time he could reason. Tantrums had never been tolerated in the Schiffer household, but as he grew older even the barest expression of emotion had been dismissed, and so he had learned it was better to bury his feelings, and hide the pain he felt away, so no one would know just how truly weak he was.

He stepped closer to the railing and leaned his head over the side. Tipping his glass he watched as a tiny drop of the wine sloshed out and made its way quickly to the street below. It always amazed him the devastating effect gravity could have on physical things, especially from such a height as this. One minute an object could be whole, and the next minute it would lay shattered on the pavement - the end quick and merciless. No matter how strong something was, it could not escape that punishing reality.

A cool gust of wind blew across his face and he blinked, reason washing back over him. Stepping back from the railing he took a deep breath. He had not felt like this in quite a while. And he had never attempted to act on his morose feelings except that one time - the day he had first met Grimmjow.

Back then he had been barely hanging on. He was young, younger even than the kids in his class, and he was so tired of the taunting, both physical and verbal. He could never have voiced his anxiety to his parents –hell they were the source of most of it. But Grimmjow, the loudmouthed cocky jock, had seen through it all.

He had been the one who had found him that day on the roof, and it was his unconventional sarcastic manner that had broken the spell that held him so firmly in its grasp. He had spilled his guts to a complete stranger - every insecurity he had, all the emotions he had bottled up inside himself for the entire fifteen years he had been alive. And then he had never spoken of it again.

Grimmjow had managed to get him to open up, and the sarcastic jock continued to find ways to make him talk as their friendship grew. But then they had lost touch, and he had drawn inward again, refusing to reach out to anyone, except her. She had always been so honest with him, and her carefree attitude reminded him so much of his old friend from high school, that he had felt attracted to her from the start.

If it hadn't been for her, he wasn't sure what would have become of him. And yet despite all her understanding, all the times she had defended him when her uncles had complained that he was too uptight, and her constant refusal to allow him to hide from his feelings, he still found it hard to trust her completely.

Well maybe it wasn't as much trust as it was his need to control every facet of his life – just as she had said earlier that morning.

Damn it – he had screwed up again. She had honestly done nothing wrong, well at least not at first. But he had just thrown fuel on the fire with his cold demeanor. He pushed her buttons because he couldn't tell her why he felt the way he did. Clenching his fist tightly he realized with some frustration, that he didn't even understand why he felt like he did sometimes.

He hated admitting he was wrong, but he knew he had to apologize, or eventually his behavior was going to drive her away, and he didn't want to lose her. Walking back inside he dumped the remainder of his wine down the sink, washed and dried the glass, and then put it away. He then got out his phone and texted her a message letting her know he wished to talk when she got home.

She responded that she would see him soon, but then she hit traffic coming home due to an accident on the highway, and she was delayed. By the time she arrived home he was groggy from falling asleep on the couch waiting for her.

"We can talk tomorrow babe," she whispered as she went back to bed.

He quietly followed suit, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived at Merrill's the next day both of them had relaxed enough to hold a civil conversation, but the unresolved issues still hung in the air, and a slight tension remained. He of course only seemed to make matters worse. He hated being late to anything, and she was notorious for procrastinating, so he had badgered her all morning to hurry up and get ready so that they could leave with plenty of time to allot for traffic and other unforeseen events that could slow them down.<p>

Now they stood at the door to restaurant ten minutes early. She said nothing as he opened the door for her, but he knew she was irritated. Once inside she looked at him and said politely, "Since we have plenty of time I think I'll go freshen up in the bathroom. You go ahead and get a table and I'll join you when I'm done."

With that she left him alone. Now he sat at the table, absently stirring his orange juice that he had ordered but had yet to taste. Her champagne sat untouched and he began to wonder if she would ever return from the bathroom.

"So your girlfriend's invisible," Grimmjow's sarcastic comment drew him from his reverie. "I should have known."

He looked up at his friend, "Do not attempt to engage me in a battle of words with such lame openers." He noticed that Grimmjow was also alone. "Besides I do not see you alleged girlfriend either."

"Yeah," he said as he sat down cattycorner from him and waved over a waiter. After ordering a champagne for himself and an orange juice for his girlfriend he said. "She's in the bathroom. Had to fix her hair because I insisted we drive with the top down."

"Mine's been in there for almost fifteen minutes," he replied coolly. "I was about to send a search party."

"Maybe she just had enough of your sorry ass and left," Grimmjow teased, but he couldn't help but tense at the dig. Noticing his discomfort his friend said, "Hey you know I'm just kidding."

He stared at him and then shared, "We had a fight about the car yesterday, and we have yet to have a chance to talk about it, so she is still pretty upset."

Grimmjow laughed in a self depreciating way and shaking his head commiserated, "Ironic. That's the same thing she's pissed about today – the fucking car."

"Well then this should be fun," he responded dryly, "They can sit around and discuss what shits they have for boyfriends."

"Probably doing it right now in the bathroom," Grimmjow smirked. His champagne arrived and he took a long drink.

Ulquiorra brought his own glass to his lips but paused as he noticed the girls now walking their way. All thoughts left his head as he watched them chatting animatedly to each other. They were both so similar, same build and gorgeous long hair. But that color – he had always been partial to redheads. The auburn locks and the sweet smile took his breath away, and as she sat down beside Grimmjow she looked across the table and turned that smile towards him.

Both men remained silent and so she said with a light air to her voice, "Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you."

Ulquiorra couldn't find his voice, so instead merely nodded back his reply. Orihime giggled, and still holding his gaze continued, "I met Nelliel in the bathroom, and she told me all about you."

He felt his heart skip a beat as he wondered just what exactly had been said between the two women. Inhaling deeply he turned to his girlfriend sitting beside him, only to find that she was staring at Grimmjow with an odd smile on her face.

Looking to his old friend he finally found his voice and said, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez this is my girlfriend, Nelliel Tu."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Well I hope you enjoyed the little twist at the end. **Lilarin** and I had purposely left out specific details about the girls in an attempt to pull it off. So now the fun really begins. Regretfully we both have chapters to finish for our other stories, but hopefully we can get back to this soon.

The whole process can be time consuming, but fun. We bounce ideas off each other and try to make them work. This concept for the story was lilarin's idea though, and I am very excited to do this with her. It is very different than writing my own story, or even using her talents as a beta.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I am glad so many people are enjoying both stories. Please let us know what you thought, and if you have any questions, or notice typos or things that don't seem to make sense, just let us know so we can change them.

**Edit (4/12/12)**: Thanks to **nicholee33** for pointing out some points that needed clarification at the end and to **smylealong** who helped me rewrite the last few sentences. Hope it makes more sense.


	4. Chapter 4 Did You Say Anything?

**Ulquiorra: Four to Love**

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

_**Beta: lilarin**_

Chapter 4: Did You Say Anything?

Ulquiorra sat mesmerized, his attention drawn back to the auburn haired woman sitting beside his friend. Not just any woman, he reminded himself, no this was Grimmjow's girlfriend. Damn it, he thought as his eyes returned to meet hers once more. As much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't. Her eyes were so unusual, at first appearing brown, but on careful inspection he realized they were a shade closer to gray, if such a thing were possible without the aid of contacts.

Her hair hung unbound down her back with shorter bangs framing her face. In her hair were clips that resembled a hibiscus flower. The cool blue only further accentuated the beautiful burnt orange of her long locks.

She continued to smile welcomingly at him. Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and he was amazed at the honest pleasure expressed within them. Usually people would stare at him, taken back by the contrast between his pale skin and dark black hair. Even his eyes, as deep a shade of green as they were, merely reflected back his detached and dispassionate nature, causing many to squirm uncomfortably when caught in his sights -but not this woman. No she continued to hold his gaze, and even seemed to study him with something akin to appreciation. No, he had to be imagining that. There was no way that she was as captivated with him as he was finding himself with her.

Suddenly his musings were disrupted as Grimmjow turned to Orihime and stated, "Babe this is Schiffer, I mean Ulquiorra Schiffer - my long lost buddy from my days in high school."

In some far off place in his mind he noticed that Grimmjow's words sounded forced, like he was trying to hide something from his girl, but he dismissed the thought as he found his own face heating up from the embarrassment of being caught staring so unabashedly at his friend's woman.

Before he could compose himself further Nelliel picked up her glass and said, with enthusiasm, "A toast to the long overdue reunion of our two beloved boys – may their friendship afford us the chance to become fast friends as well."

He assumed she meant Orihime and herself, but he noticed that her eyes were directed at Grimmjow, the strange tilt to her lips still present before she moved to tap her glass to the others that had been raised in accordance.

She then proceeded to drain her glass in one fluid motion, and setting it down on the table declared that she was starving and was going to go get a plate from the buffet. She stood abruptly to go and Grimmjow followed suit, both seeming to forget their partners still seated at the table.

He stood slowly as well and turned to go when he noticed Orihime remained seated. Finding his voice once more he asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

She nodded eagerly, but replied, "Someone should stay with the purses, you know, just to be safe."

He had not thought of that, but it made sense. The last thing he needed was for Nelliel to have her credit cards and personal information stolen. Turning back to his seat he sat back down.

Waving her hands in front of her anxiously she laughed, "Oh you don't have to stay. I'll be fine."

"That would be very inconsiderate." He replied. "I can wait as well."

Her smile grew wider, "That is so sweet of you. Thank you, Ulquiorra."

The combination of her smile and the way she said his name caused a warm flutter in the pit of his stomach. The fact that she had called him sweet was dismissed as he basked in the pleasure of her attention.

Still conversation was never his forte, and he struggled to find something to say. She though had no trouble at all as she plowed ahead unreservedly, "So you knew Grimmjow back in high school. Well of course you did. That was stupid." She smiled, but he could see the usual unease that most people had around him begin to creep into her eyes. Still she didn't let that stop her. "It's just that Grimmjow never talks much about high school and never about the people he was friends with. He said that stuff was the past, and he wasn't going to live in the past."

"That seems rather profound for him," he couldn't resist the remark, his sarcastic nature getting the best of him.

She relaxed once more and giggled softly, "You don't seem like the usual kind of person he hangs around with, not that I mean that in a bad way," her hands waved in front of her face again as she attempted to dismiss her previous statement. "It's just that so many people fawn all over him, hanging on his every word, and laughing at all his jokes likes he's the funniest thing they've ever heard."

So nothing had really changed. It had been the same in high school. Despite his loud and crass nature, Grimmjow had never been at a loss for admirers. Yet through it all it had only been Ulquiorra that he had truly called friend. Maybe it was the same now with this woman, Orihime.

"Despite his outward demeanor Grimmjow has always been smart enough to see through all that nonsense," he replied coolly, pushing aside his sentimental reflections.

Her laughter grew louder, still genuine and full of warmth. The feeling in his stomach continued to spread throughout his lower body, settling uncomfortably into his groin, giving rise to a rather disturbing realization. In all the years he had been dating Nelliel he had never so much as looked at another woman. But today, sitting at brunch with his best friend from high school, he was feeling lustful yearnings for the man's girlfriend.

"You really are funny," she interrupted his guilty contemplations, "Not in a ha, ha, sort of way," she teased, "It's more subtle, non intentional."

"Non intentional would be correct," he tried to fight his body's reaction to her laughter.

Yet to his horror she just laughed even harder.

"So," he began trying to change the subject and pull the attention off on him, "Grimmjow says that you are a Canine Counselor."

"He said that?" she asked, her voice still light. "That's just his way of politely saying that I am a dog trainer. Well actually its more a combination dog and owner trainer."

She winked at him and he found his hands that hand been resting in his lap, grip his legs painfully as he fought the thrills her simple action sent through his body.

"How is that?" his words barely made it past his lips.

"Well most misbehaved puppies are just the product of poor parenting, so to speak," she continued on, seemingly unaware of his growing discomfort. "Correct the owner's behavior and I can usually correct the dog's."

"That would make sense," his reply short and crisp.

"Of course now I am curious as to what you do for a living," she started, but when he went to respond she cut him off playfully and said, "No, wait, let me guess."

"Guess?"

"Yes, it's sort of a game I play. I love puzzles, so figuring out your profession will be fun," she laid her chin on the back of her hands; her elbows resting on the table.

"Okay then," he said skeptically, "Go ahead."

"Well I need to see your hands first," she replied.

"My hands?"

"Yes," her tone suddenly grew serious. "You can tell a lot about a person by the feel of their hands."

"The feel of their hands?"

"Yes," she placed both her hands on the table, palms up. "I use the sense of touch in my profession quite a lot, with both the dogs and their owners. You would be surprised how much information you can get from the simple act of feeling another person's hands."

The whole idea seemed like a big mistake, yet he found himself, almost against his will, bringing his hands out from under the table, and laying them tentatively in hers. She grasped them firmly and then slowly, she began to run her fingers across his palm, and then the digits.

"Oh you have nice hands," she cooed and he felt his cheeks growing hot. "Your fingers are so long and elegant. I would almost think you were a musician."

"I was forced to endure violin lessons as a youth," he swallowed hard against the pleasurable sensations she was creating.

"I see," her voice was light, but her brows were furrowed, her focus on his hands. "Well I would say that you obviously don't do heavy work, more a desk job, but not quite sedentary all the time." Her eyes flew up to meet his, but her grip remained firm on his hands. "Maybe something in design, like an architect or maybe…well maybe something more mathematical… like an engineer."

He let out a soft, disbelieving grunt.

"What?" she questioned confused.

"Grimmjow told you," he dismissed her findings.

"Grimmjow and I have not said that much to each other since he told me about this brunch," she replied and then turned bright red, "Oh that sounded terrible."

"He mentioned that you had had a disagreement," he tried to ease her embarrassment.

"I guess you could call it that," she released his hands, but he could still feel the warmth lingering. "Regardless, he said nothing."

"Then Nelliel must have in the bathroom."

"No she pretty much commiserated with me about what a jerk her…" she grew even redder and brought her hand to her mouth as if to stop the flow of words physically.

"What a jerk I was yesterday," he finished for her.

"Well she did seem a little upset, but I think she only shared that with me because I complained about Grimmjow first," she attempted to soften the blow.

"It would seem that disagreements were in the air yesterday," his voice was low.

She laughed nervously and said, "I guess so. Still I take it that I was right… about your profession."

"I am a structural engineer," he replied coolly, as he brought his hands back to his lap.

"Oh my gosh, I was right," she clapped her hands excitedly.

'"It would seem," he kept his voice level.

"That seems like such a neat job," she continued; her enthusiasm back again. "Are you working on any buildings here in the city right now?"

"My company is currently…"

"Hey, what are you two still doing here?" Grimmjow's voiced boomed as he laid a plate overflowing with food on the table.

"Orihime was not comfortable leaving her purse," he began. His eyes now bored into his friend, "I thought it would be rude to leave her alone."

"Ah you are so sweet Ulquiorra," this from Nelliel.

"I was just being civilized," he kept his eyes on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smiled wide, showing his canines, and shot back, "Well you always were the more civilized one. All that good breeding and training."

"Grimmjow!" Orihime sounded shocked.

"He is merely trying to bait me," Ulquiorra replied calmly.

"Why would you do that?" she asked her boyfriend. "I thought you two were friends."

""Hell that's just the way it is with us," Grimmjow turned a smile to her. "Schiffer pushes and I push back."

She turned those beautiful gray eyes back to Ulquiorra. He simply replied, "I have a pretty thick skin."

Her brows knit once more in confusion.

"Oh Orihime there is really some incredible food at the buffet. You two should go get a plate," Nelliel volunteered.

Orihime turned to look at Nelliel and then nodded. She then looked back at him, "Ready to eat?"

He remained silent, but moved away from the table following her to the buffet. Behind him he could her the animated conversation between Grimmjow and Nelliel. Well at least his girlfriend's mood had improved, even if it wasn't due to anything he had done.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Nelliel managed to hold up most of the conversation through the meal, with Orihime jumping in occasionally with a funny anecdote or sometime odd observation. Nelliel took to the other woman instantly; both similar in their wide-eyed, almost childish way of looking at life. Well with Nelliel it tended to be childish. Orihime more so seemed to innocently blunder her way through things, growing embarrassed on several occasions.<p>

He found himself almost looking forward to those occurrences. The dusting of red on her cheeks seemed to fan the ember of desire deep within him to a bolder flame. This was insanity, he decided as he continued to steal glances in her direction. He was sitting next to his own girlfriend, a woman he considered marrying, and across from his best friend from high school, a man he practically owed his life to, and all he could do was ogle his friend's woman.

No good could come from such feelings. Besides he was not normally one to entertain such ideas. Especially when they possessed the potential to really screw up his life and create quite the scandal. His parents had successfully pounded that into his very core.

He would simply have to avoid being alone with her. He was here after all to reestablish his relationship with Grimmjow. The idea of the brunch was so that the girls could meet and hopefully get along enough so that they could do things as couples, not having to exclude the women from their plans. Yet all he could think about was her.

Never had he reacted this strongly to another before. Grimmjow had worked his way into his life more like a steamroller plowing through all his hang-ups and insecurities, but this, well this was completely different. He had never desired to touch his friend in any way, or bury his head in the man's hair to see if it smelled as good as it looked. Of course the thought of that brought a miniscule smile to his lips, because his parents would have surely shit a brick if he had decided to pursue that lifestyle, especially with someone as brash as Grimmjow.

"Something's tickled your funny bone," Orihime's soft voice broke through his thoughts and he felt the corners of his mouth relax. "It's just that you were smiling…"

"Impossible babe," Grimmjow interjected, "The little prick doesn't know how to smile."

"Grimmjow!" she turned to glare at her boyfriend, "I hate when you talk like that, and especially about a friend…"

"It is merely a pet name," Ulquiorra replied coolly as he reached for his drink and took a sip.

"Yeah," Grimmjow joked, "A term of endearment."

The blue haired man sent a wink his way, as Nelliel let out a rather unladylike laugh.

"This is so interesting. It's like Ulquiorra has been living a secret life," she began. "Most people he associates with are so boring, but you are nothing like them."

"Hell I just don't put up with his melancholy shit," Grimmjow was seemingly on a roll basking in the sudden attention.

"Grimmjow!"

"Geez relax babe," his voice placating. "It would seem that Nel here feels the same way - am I right?"

She ran her hands soothingly across Ulquiorra's shoulders and said playfully, "He just needs a firm hand to guide him…"

"I believe that it would be you who requires such handling," he spoke evenly.

"Well a firm hand can be nice now and again," she laughed louder, her voice growing a little sultry, and Grimmjow suddenly joined in, his laughter loud and boisterous.

Orihime sat lost, oblivious to the sexual implications the other two were making. Somehow it would seem he had managed to find a female version of his best friend. Why had he not seen that before? The two were so similar in many ways that it was almost disturbing. Maybe he did have some subconscious urge to be more deeply involved with the man, and Nelliel was just a socially acceptable substitute.

The memories that odd thought brought back were disturbing. He didn't like to think back to the time in high school when the rumors had circulated that he was in fact gay. Rumors that had their root with the boy he had called his best friend. The pain from that incident still stung even today.

Distracted again, he felt the cup in his hand slip and spill on the table. All eyes turned to him as he swore softly under his breath, and grabbing his napkin began to blot up the mess.

"Oh Sweetie," Nelliel purred, "I was just teasing."

He shot a cold look her way, and then resumed his task of cleaning. Orihime too had taken her napkin and was trying to stop the flow of coffee before it ran off the table and into his lap. Her hands brushed against his and once again he felt that pleasant shock run through him.

"Damn," his voice was but a whisper, more to himself than anyone present. Why was she affecting him like this?

"Well I'd say it's time we should go," Grimmjow spoke up. "Obviously one of us has had too much to drink."

He ignored his friend, but agreed that it was best to leave. He needed to get away from Orihime so that he could clear his head.

After the bill was paid they made their way outside. Grimmjow stopped beside a car that was parked right in front of the restaurant.

"Oh my God!" Nelliel burst out suddenly. "This car is so hot I could have an orgasm just looking at it."

Orihime gasped and then flushed bright red. He merely sighed, already used to such inappropriate outbursts. But Grimmjow, well his friend had an almost predatory gleam in his eye as he replied proudly, "She is extremely hot if I must say so myself. Cost me a pretty penny too."

Ulquiorra noticed Orihime stiffen at her boyfriend's remark, as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Obviously she was not as excited about his choice of a vehicle. Nelliel though almost squealed with excitement.

"Are you shitting me? This car is really yours?" she blurted as she made her way around the car, running her fingers lovingly over its curves.

"Damn right," Grimmjow was growing even more full of himself.

"Oh please," she pleaded, eyes locked with his friend's, "Take me for a ride."

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide, but then he recovered, "Well if the little prick here doesn't mind."

"Grimmjow!" Orihime chastised again.

"Oh please Ulquiorra," Nelliel returned to his side, her hands slipping suggestively down his back and resting possessively on his ass, "I'll make it worth your while."

It was now his turn to blush furiously at her rather bold promise.

"Well what man can resist a temptation like that," Grimmjow almost growled, "Even someone as cold as Ulquiorra wouldn't turn down such a sweet promise."

He then punched Ulquiorra playfully on the shoulder. Orihime buried her face in her hands absolutely mortified.

"I suppose I would be a fool to decline," he replied calmly.

Nelliel attacked him with a fierce hug from behind, "Thanks Sweetie." She then turned to the car, and barely swinging the door open, plopped down into the passenger's seat. "We won't be that long."

Grimmjow followed suit, scarcely pausing to see if his woman would even mind. The car roared to life and then sped out of the parking spot, and down the street.

"Sometimes I think he loves that car more than me," Orihime whispered softly. She then seemed to catch herself and met his gaze, her cheeks still flushed, her hands once again waving in an embarrassed dismissal of her statement. "Oh that sounded very childish."

"Grimmjow has always enjoyed fast cars," as well as fast women, he left unsaid. He wondered how his friend had ever settled with someone as innocent as this woman beside him.

"Well that was my wedding you just saw drive away so fast," her words took a bitter turn and she looked away down the street.

This time she didn't try to correct herself. An uncomfortable silence fell over them and he struggled to think of something to say to bring her out from her downcast mood.

Finally he said, "Grimmjow never had many nice things growing up." She turned to look at him and he continued softly, "I think now that he has the means, he simply wishes to enjoy the things he was denied for so long." Her eyes became glassy and he began to feel a sense of panic rise up from his gut. This was not the reaction he had intended. Trying to fix things he continued, "Of course having such poor impulse control it is no surprise that he would buy such a car without first thinking of the consequences."

She put on a brave smile, but when she spoke he could still hear the doubt and pain in her voice, "That car… it just reminds me of all the things I am not… I mean it's so fast, and sexy, and spontaneous…"

"Grimmjow is not the type of man to remain in a relationship if he is not satisfied," he remarked, shocked that she could feel such doubts. Just being near her had his heart racing, yet she was completely unaware of her hold on him, and he was quite sure many of the men she encountered.

"I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around herself tighter. "Here we have just met and I am whining to you about my insecurities. You must think I am an idiot."

"Knowing Grimmjow I am not surprised that you would feel doubts," her brows drew together in confusion, "He has a very dominant personality, and though I am sure he does not always intend to, he can leave one feeling pale in comparison."

She relaxed her arms and smiled a little, "You really are a nice man," she sounded better, and her words again set his stomach fluttering. He was left unsure what to say, but she relieved him of that burden by continuing, "Grimmjow is lucky to have a friend like you."

Lucky - he had just spent the last hour or so utterly infatuated with the man's woman - what kind of friend was he?

"You don't take flattery well do you?" she smiled reassuringly at him as she came closer to where he stood. "I can see you look uncomfortable with my comment."

Was he really wearing his emotions on his sleeve? This was the second time she had caught him off guard in just a short span of time.

"I appreciate your confidence in me, but you fail to see that it is just the opposite. It is Grimmjow who is the better friend," he was shocked as the words came from his mouth. Yet with her he felt strangely at ease. "Besides, what you said earlier about your own insecurities…Nelliel is a very much the same as Grimmjow. She is so vibrant and unconventional, and sometimes I find it a struggle just to keep pace."

Now the smile that appeared on her face was the genuine one that he had noticed earlier – the one that touched her eyes and sprang from her heart. The odd flutter turned into a burning heat that spread through his body like lightening, and he desired nothing more than to reach out and touch her. Instead he clenched his hands tightly, fighting with himself to remain in control. But she did what he couldn't. Reaching for him she took his clenched fists and opened them again, grasping his hands firmly in her own.

"Thank you for being so understanding," she gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "I have never told anyone any of this. For some reason you just make it easy to share."

He stared mutely at her. The smile on her lips innocently teasing him, and there was a part of him that wished to throw caution to the wind and claim her lips with his own, but he held firm in place. After a moment she released him and then turned back to the street.

"Knowing Grimmjow we could be here for quite a while," she related.

"Nelliel is not known for paying attention to time either," he finally spoke, "Especially when she is having fun."

* * *

><p>In actuality it was about twenty minutes before the car returned, speeding back around the corner. He and Orihime had continued to make small talk until the squeal of the tires as they gripped the turn shocked them from their conversation. When the car finally came to a stop he was shocked to see Nelliel behind the wheel instead of Grimmjow.<p>

Both jumped out of the car, wide, exhilarated smiles on their faces. Nelliel danced around excitedly exclaiming what a dream the car was and how sweet it was to drive such a machine. The pleasant flutter that Orihime had placed in his stomach became a rock hard stone.

Nelliel's simple joy made him feel like a complete shit. Here Grimmjow had just met her and was willing to allow her to drive a car that he obviously loved almost as much as his woman, and he, Ulquiorra, was not even willing to let her behind the wheel of a car that was just as much hers as his. The fight from the previous day now, more than ever before, became very clearly his fault.

"Well this has really been a nice afternoon," Orihime piped in and he glanced her way only to notice that though her words were pleasant, her eyes reflected another emotion altogether.

Could it be that she was jealous of Nelliel? No impossible, she had nothing to be jealous of. But then understanding how she felt about the car, he thought it may have bothered her to see another woman behind the wheel – a woman who obviously enjoyed driving it far more than she did. And Nelliel's excitement likewise fed into Grimmjow's as well, fueling Orihime's own self doubts that much more.

"We should get together again," Nelliel volunteered as she flitted over to where he stood.

"We could barbeque at our house next weekend," Grimmjow jumped in. "My Babe here makes a pretty wicked hot rub that will have you breathing fire."

He stood silently by, distracted by his thoughts, as Nelliel and Orihime exchanged phone numbers and promised to work out the particulars later in the week. His attention was suddenly drawn back to the others when Grimmjow said his goodbyes, and then giving Orihime a squeeze and a light kiss to her temple, turned to leave. Ulquiorra was shocked to feel envy stir within him at the action.

Their car was only a few spaces away, and Nelliel practically skipped the entire distance, with him following somberly behind.

"Would you like to drive?" he tried to make a peace offering when they finally stopped at the car.

She smiled and without thinking replied, "After driving Grimmjow's I couldn't imagine finding satisfaction in yours."

Her words sparked something else inside of him. The old insecurities came flooding back. Was she referring to him or the car, he wondered. Yet as soon as they sat down she cast those doubts aside.

Rubbing against his side she whispered, "I am so freaking horny right now. How about a quickie right here?"

"We are in a public place," he tried to hide his shock at her suggestion.

"We're in our car," she pouted as her hand made its way to his crotch. Finding him already hard she laughed, "Besides you are more than ready to oblige."

He wondered how she would feel if she knew it was another woman's tune that was drumming through his veins, causing him to react this way at the slightest provocation.

"We should wait until we get home," he attempted to sway her.

She sat back and crossed her hands over her ample breasts.

"I just don't know if I can wait that long," she sighed. "Could you at least drive fast?"

Normally he would have made some smart remark, but he found that he was suddenly in the same boat as her, and getting home quickly wasn't such a bad idea. Driving as quickly as he could, while maintaining a legal speed, he made it back to their parking garage within ten minutes.

She quickly led him to the elevator, but as soon as the doors shut behind them she accosted him, unbuckling his belt and pulling it free from his pants.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Just getting rid of any delays," she said as she rubbed her body up against him. He let out a low growl, her actions sending his already overworked nerves spiraling over the edge. He could feel her body shiver excitedly in response.

As soon as the doors opened he made for the apartment door. As he fumbled with the key in the lock, she rubbed herself against his ass.

"Come on baby, I can't wait much longer," she crooned, and then her voice changed just slightly as she called out, "Oh hello Mr. Paterson, Mrs. Paterson." He almost died from the embarrassment at the thought of his elderly neighbors witnessing such a spectacle.

He barely heard Mrs. Paterson's indignant sigh, or Mr. Paterson's appreciative whistle, before the door gave way and he stumbled across the threshold, Nelliel right behind him. They fell to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. He vaguely remembered kicking the door shut, or seeing her slip out of her lacy panties, before she was astride him, pulling down his slacks and boxers.

He reached for her hips as she whispered hotly in his ear, "Don't be gentle with me Ulquiorra," her teeth nipped at his earlobe, "Please, don't hold back. Just this one time be a little rough."

He would save his remark about her plea for later. The desperation in her voice set off alarm bells somewhere in the far reaches of his mind, but he would try to figure out why later, after they were done. Right now he had one thought in mind, and that was getting rid of this tension that had been building inside of him all day.

The guilt that this tryst would bring would have to be dealt with when he had the rationality to do so. Instead he hoped this would be the cure he needed to get Orihime out of his system. Then he could return to his normal, predictable existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Thank you so much to all who reviewed the last chapter. It was such a boost to hear all your thoughts and ideas. And more thrilling was how many of you were shocked at the turn of events. I love getting surprised by a story, so I am glad others felt that as well.

Lilarin and I have been geeking out with a new app on our phones that reads the story out loud. It is really cool to hear it in someone else's voice, and it has been a great tool for editing, because our eyes tend to miss things that our ears do not. So hopefully this chapter is free of most typos and other mistakes.

So once more please let me know what you thought. Your response really moves us along!


	5. Chapter 5 Reality Check

**Ulquiorra: Four to Love**

**Beta – lilarin**

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Reality Check<strong>

_Why can't I get just one fuck?  
>Why can't I get just one fuck?<br>I guess it's got something to do with luck  
>But I've waited my whole life for just one<em>

"Oh my," Nelliel said as she came to stand before him as he sat in the dark, an empty glass in his hand, "The Violent Femmes huh?" She took the glass from him and gave it a sniff, "And hanging with Jack," She went down to her knees and settled herself between his legs, her arms resting on his thighs, as she looked up. "Care to share what's got you brooding like this?"

He remained silent, unwilling to meet her gaze. The day had sucked beyond belief, but as crappy as it had been he really didn't feel like sharing. Honestly he had thought that by the time he had gone to the gym and worked out he would be ready to talk. And when that hadn't worked he thought that slamming back a little Jack Daniels when he had returned to the dark and empty apartment would surely ease his troubled spirit. But that had only taken the edge off.

So the last resort was to sit and brood. Pulling out the vinyl albums, a sure sign that he was in a foul mood and was best left alone, he sat, letting the angry lyrics pound through his veins. Grimmjow had called this music his "punk shit" and would always avoid him when he was resolute on playing it. The fact that he insisted on listening to old vinyl records drove his friend even crazier.

_Your parents have all this fucking money, and you sit here and listen to this crap on this old outdated stereo? My grandfather doesn't even listen to his old fart music on a shitty system like this._

But that was the appeal. He listened to his other music on the most up to date system he could find, but when it came to this genre the old records, with the crackling of the needle on the worn vinyl accompanied by an occasional pop, the music took on an edgier feel that just added to the mood.

Nelliel never questioned it, but then she was a little eccentric and thought it was cool that he listened to anything other than the classical music that he played on most occasions. Of course she soon learned that when the punk came out, he was struggling to deal with the shit that life was throwing at him – like today.

"You weren't like this when you left this morning," her voice was calm, almost too soft to hear over the music. She ran her hands tenderly over his thighs, "Can I turn it off? Maybe we can talk."

He simply nodded and she rose and made her way to the sound system. As soon as she turned it off she came back and knelt down once again.

"Please talk to me," she cajoled as she now placed her hands on his abdomen and ran them lightly up his sides.

He still didn't feel like talking, but he knew she would continue until he said something. Of course she would eventually find out anyways, so why not just get it over with.

"I got passed up for the promotion," his voice cold and low.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry," she laid her head against his chest and hugged him tightly.

"They gave it to Arruruerie."

"That two-faced son-of-a-bitch?" she exclaimed as she looked up to meet his eyes, "He has absolutely no talent."

That was true, and it was what made the fact that he had lost the position to the man even harder to take.

"It would appear that talent is not a requirement towards advancement," it was hard to keep the bitterness from his voice. "Apparently Arruruerie possesses a more amiable personality, and that was more important."

"Amiable," her anger laced every syllable, "The man has no personality that he can call his own. He merely pretends to be whatever the situation requires him to be."

"Well, I suppose that is more preferable to having no personality at all," the despair this time broke through and she gripped him even tighter.

"That's not true Ulquiorra," she protested in earnest, "You have plenty of personality."

He gave no response. His posture remained rigid as his eyes stared out into the darkness.

"Ulquiorra," she kneeled to her full height and grabbed his face in her hands forcing him to look at her in the dim light that broke through the window from the city lights beyond their apartment. "You are one of the most honest and loyal people I know. Not everyone can be flamboyant…"

"I have never been able to make friends…"

"Bullshit," she exclaimed. "You have me, and Grimmjow and you seemed to be real close in high school – close enough that he wants to rekindle that friendship again. And whether you believe it or not many of my friends in the art community like you."

He gave her a skeptical look.

"Hacchi loves talking with you, and Kisuke thinks you are very interesting, and Mashiro wouldn't flirt so openly if she didn't find you so fun."

"Mashiro is an annoying child," his voice remained cool.

"Even if that is true, she still likes to tease you…"

"That has nothing to do with personality," he lowered his voice.

"What about Orihime?" she asked and he grew even more tense.

"What does Grimmjow's girlfriend have to do with this?" He felt his heartbeat accelerate and wondered if Nelliel had discovered his infatuation with his friend's woman.

"Well you two seemed to hit it off really well the other day at brunch," she continued on seemingly oblivious to the truth of his feelings. "I got the impression that she really liked you."

Her words made him feel even worse. If Nelliel knew what he truly felt about Orihime she would be furious with him. His fascination with the auburn haired woman displayed anything but loyalty to Nelliel, and as far as honesty - well his actions the other day after brunch were anything but honest.

"Ulquiorra," Nelliel pushed on, "I know many people, some complete jerks, others are real genuine people, but all of them unique in their own way." She tenderly stroked his cheek, "You may not be like Arruruerie, but I think in the end the clients you serve are much happier to have someone who is honest with them than someone who will just tell them what they want to hear," She leaned in and brushed her lips against his own, "Don't change who you are."

"But you are always telling me to express myself," he was unwilling to let it drop.

"I want you to be open with me and with yourself," she smiled warmly. "You piss me off when you close yourself off because I can't help you, and you can't help me either." His brows knit together in confusion and she explained, "If I do things that bother you I need to know why, not just that it bothers you, or I can't change – if I in fact need to do so," she winked teasingly at him.

As much as she needed him to be open, he still found it hard to express his insecurities to her. She was a beautiful woman, and he knew she could have any guy she desired, but she was with him. And while that should have made him feel a certain ego boost, it actually did quite the opposite, leaving him to wonder why she bothered to stay.

"Ulquiorra?" she breathed against his lips, "Honey, I can see you right now retreating from me."

"I just," he began and then grew silent as he searched for the right words. Finally feeling defeated he continued, "I will try harder."

"No," she grew concerned, "I don't want you to try harder. I just want you to trust me enough to be yourself. You can express your feelings; it's okay. I mean I know your parents put all these conditions on their love, but I don't work that way."

He let out a breath and then raised his hands and ran them lightly over her back.

"I love you babe," she smiled encouragingly, "And I just want you to be happy."

He pulled her tight against him and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply of her scent. This fixation with Orihime was threatening to create chaos in his life. In his arms was the woman who had been his saving grace for the past three years. It would be foolish to destroy what they had because of an infatuation that most likely stemmed from his anger over the argument he had had with Nelliel the previous evening.

Needing to clear the air about the fight he spoke softly, "I was wrong the other day. I should not have reacted as I did when you took the keys." He gave her a tender kiss above her ear and continued, "You are right it is as much your car as mine, and I was being too rigid and unforgiving."

Her arms gripped him tightly as she replied, "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard though. I knew you were pissed, but I couldn't stop once I got going. You know how I get when I want my own way."

He remained silent, understanding that she wasn't seeking an answer. This was the way it was with them. She was so open and expressive, while he was closed off and unable to share how he felt. In the end things always exploded, and then they seemed to work it out.

She pulled back and staring at him, reached up to rub his cheek gently. Her eyes were glassy as her true emotions threatened to spill out.

"I never should have struck you though," she choked out. "I just was so mad, and I wasn't really in control. You know how I feel about violence – it never solves anything."

"Don't worry about it," he started but she pressed on.

"No Ulquiorra. It was wrong, and in the end I felt like a complete shit for doing it," her eyes grew fierce as her passion replaced the tears. "I sat in the car and cried," his eyes widened in surprise. "I was just so frustrated, and my hand really hurt – which by the way is another reason I hate violence – it can be rather painful."

She smiled at that and he couldn't resist getting swept up by her lighthearted attempt at making him feel better. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Taking her hands in his he kissed them softly.

When he had met her three years earlier her beauty had captivated him right away, but it was her unconventional behavior that drew him in. His mother's instant dislike for Nelliel had sealed the deal, and he couldn't resist asking her to dinner. But as he got to know her better he was impressed by how intelligent she was, so much so that after only a few dates he had admitted to her the truth behind why he asked her out in the first place.

She had merely laughed and said his honesty was refreshing. Most guys it seemed were after her for one thing – something he understood completely. She was damn attractive, and her body set him afire whenever she got close. And while he couldn't deny his physical attraction, it was her ability to hold her own in a conversation that really turned him on. She was smart, but she was also witty, and his sharp tongue only seemed to amuse her all the more.

He didn't intimidate her, and her unwillingness to back down in a fight, so similar to Grimmjow, was a welcome relief from most of the people he had met in college. In fact she was the first person since his old friend from high school that he had been completely comfortable with, so much so that he was not afraid to be himself.

Now after three years together she understood him inside and out. Their relationship, while occasionally volatile, for the most part had fallen into a comfortable routine. She was familiar and safe, and with her he found that peace that always seemed to elude him otherwise.

Orihime was uncharted territory, and though he found himself strongly attracted to her, he realized that pursuing her would not be worth the risk. The grass was seldom greener on the other side of the fence, no matter how appealing it may seem.

Nelliel was his rock. She stood by him when others would have left. It was wrong to even be harboring such feelings for someone else, let alone his friend's girl. Hell hadn't Orihime mentioned that they had been discussing wedding plans? Why would he want to fuck that up? Grimmjow deserved a good woman that could appreciate him, and give him the stability that he never had as a youth. He was being a fool to even be thinking about her, especially when he had such a loving partner in Nelliel.

He continued to hold Nelliel's hands in his as he met her gaze. He was damn lucky to have found her.

"Care to join me on the couch?" he asked as he released her hands and moved over just enough for her to squeeze in next to him.

She nodded and then climbing onto the sofa, curled up beside him. The silence now was comfortable, and he let out a soft exhale as his earlier anxiety dissipated.

"Thank you Nelliel," he whispered.

"What for?" she asked as she turned into him and looked into his eyes.

"For standing by me," he began and then kissed her softly, "And for reminding me to breathe every now and then."

She smiled wide and rubbed his arm tenderly.

"I'm glad I could help," she sighed with contentment.

He pulled her closer against him and kissed the top of her head. They remained like that, silent for some time, enjoying each other's company. He grew so relaxed that his eyes began to droop and his head fell forward. As his breathing began to even out his mind displayed random images.

Beautiful auburn hair swirled about, followed by an innocent laugh and sparkling gray eyes, alive with merriment.

He bolted up, his nerves jostling him from his twilight sleep. Beside him Nelliel laughed and soothingly rubbed his arms.

"Sleep Ulquiorra," she cooed. "It's okay, just give in to your dreams."

His dreams, he thought sleepily. Those nasty betrayers were completely out of sync with his waking life, and bringing him anything but a blissful slumber. Giving in to them was the last thing he needed to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Opening verse from the **Violent Femmes** _"Add It Up"_

Wow this chapter was a bear to write. Sometimes they come easy and sometimes they need to be dragged kicking and screaming from my brain!

Thanks to all who reviewed and to those that are still confused – the names and descriptions for the girls were purposefully vague in the first two chapters so that you would believe Ulquiorra was with Orihime and Grimmjow was with Nelliel.

This is a story about two friends who find themselves drawn to each others lover. It is about questioning what it is that they really want, and how difficult such realizations can be. It is rated as mature for a reason, and is not a simple fluffy romantic story – though we are working hard to keep it light and uplifting to balance the serious nature.

With that said I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you haven't done so I recommend that you check out the counterpart of this collaboration – _**Grimmjow: Four to Love**_ by **lilarin**. Reading it will add so much more dimension to the story, as they are meant to be read together.

The next update may be a while in coming. Both lilarin and I have many commitments over the next few weeks. Still this story is always on my mind!

So before I let you go - please drop a review (see the nice new button!) and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Setting the Line

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.  
><em>

_**Warm birthday wishes to my friend lilarin who will celebrate her special day this July 4th!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ulquiorra: Four to Love<strong>

**Beta: lilarin  
><strong>

Chapter 6: Setting the Line

They pulled up into the driveway of the modest two-story Craftsman style home. Grimmjow was outside engrossed in the task of washing his jaguar. His friend didn't even notice them arrive, and Ulquiorra took advantage of that brief moment to glance at the home and surrounding yard.

It was odd to see his former high school friend ensconced in suburban American life like this. Growing up their lives had been polar opposites. He grew up in an upper class neighborhood, safely placed away from the seedier parts of town – the area where Grimmjow called home. His house was situated along the river, a dock in the lush backyard with a boat his parents used for recreation sheltered in a structure that was larger and better constructed than the shack his friend lived in.

Grimmjow had told him that once he went pro he would live in a mansion, where the pool house would be twice as big as the shithole he grew up in. Of course his friend had not made it to the pros, and his house was not quite a mansion, but the simply designed home, with the beautifully manicured lawn, was proof that his friend had made a success out of himself.

He stepped from the car and then opening the back door reached for the dessert that they had brought to share. Nelliel had already made her way to where Grimmjow now stood, having finally noticed them. As he came closer to the two he could hear her going on about the bruise that he now noticed on his friend's face.

"Oh my," she exclaimed as she reached out and gently touched his chin where the mark was darkest. "What happened?"

Ulquiorra found it hard to read his friend's expression at that moment, but he wondered if the jock was as uncomfortable with her casual affections as he had been when he first met her. Nelliel loved to talk with her hands, and touching people was just one more way she conversed with them. It was not uncommon for her to greet her art friends with hugs and kisses, and he found himself holding his breath, wondering if she would do such a thing now with Grimmjow. Yet she merely brought her hand to her side again as his friend shrugged off her question, saying it was a long story and he would share it later after they had had a few drinks between them.

He then looked to Ulquiorra and asked, "So what do you think of the house - not bad for a kid from blighted area, eh?"

The blighted area was the name given to the section of their town where Grimmjow had lived; named appropriately because of the deteriorated condition of the many homes and businesses that populated it.

"It is aesthetically pleasing, and the neighborhood is nice," he began but finding it hard to resist the old ways he continued sharply, "But I would not be surprised that the interior is riddled with sports memorabilia and such tasteless paintings as _Dogs Playing Poker_."

Grimmjow let out a genuine laugh and retorted, "Hey that painting is an American classic…"

"Classic schlock," Ulquiorra interrupted.

"Huh?" his friend made a confused face.

"He is just trying to use his new found artistic vocabulary," Nelliel teased as she ran a finger down Ulquiorra's arm. "It's just a fancy term for something cheap. Ulquiorra has a hard time appreciating anything that isn't considered classical. Of course I blame that on Lydia and her narrow-minded taste…"

"Lydia?" Grimmjow drew his brows together.

"Ulquiorra's mother," Nelliel cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips.

"You call the old broad by her first name?" Grimmjow's eyes actually seemed to shine with admiration.

"Well what am I supposed to call her?" Nelliel looked from Grimmjow to Ulquiorra, "I am an adult after all. Mrs. Schiffer would be a little much, and mom would never work."

"Shit even Ulquiorra doesn't use such an affectionate term," Grimmjow laughed.

"My mother intimidates Grimmjow," Ulquiorra spoke finally. "She is the only woman I have ever heard him address as ma'am."

"Well that is because ma'am is southern for bitch," his friend winked at Nelliel.

"You are not from the south," Ulquiorra reminded.

"Yeah, but your mother is still a bitch," his friend laughed.

Nelliel joined him and Ulquiorra suddenly felt out of place. Sensing his discomfort Nelliel laid her hand lightly on his arm and teased, "We wouldn't say such things if we didn't love you babe," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Otherwise we would let Lydia get away with her crap without saying a word to the contrary."

"Ditto," Grimmjow smirked as he too leaned in pretending that he was going to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Back off Jaegerjaquez," he stepped back, a warning frown on his face.

Grimmjow threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, enough with your mother," he said lightly. "Orihime is in the kitchen getting the food together. Why don't you go bring that," he pointed to the box holding the dessert, "in so she can put it in the fridge."

He nodded and headed towards the garage where Grimmjow had pointed him. Nelliel stated that she would remain with Grimmjow while he finished up with his car. Apparently she wished to spend some time with his_ sweetheart _as she called the jaguar.

In all honesty he didn't mind at all. He was unsure of how he would react when he saw Orihime again, but he was a little more relaxed knowing Nelliel wouldn't be there to witness his obsession with the woman.

* * *

><p>He walked through the well-organized garage, past a yellow Volkswagen Beetle that he assumed belonged to Orihime, and to the door that led into the house. Entering silently he walked past the laundry room and into the kitchen.<p>

"Hello Orihime," he spoke softly as he caught sight of her standing with a basket in her hand. His heart began to thump quickly in his chest, and he realized that his hopes that his attraction was just a momentary lapse were dashed instantly.

Startled by his unexpected entry, Orihime jumped and the contents of the basket, utensils for the meal he assumed, flew into the air and scattered all over the kitchen floor.

"Oh my, Ulquiorra," she said breathlessly as she bent down and tried to collect the fallen items. "I wasn't expecting you. I mean I was expecting you, but you are so quiet and I wasn't even aware you were there."

"I apologize," he began as he placed the cake on the counter and bent down to help her. As he put a few of the forks back into the basket his hand brushed hers and he felt that familiar shock from the other day, once again.

"Oh no please don't apologize," she said in a rush as she gathered the remainder of the utensils and stood. He followed suit as she continued, "I can just be such a spaz at times. So," she looked around questioningly, "Where is Nelliel?"

"She remained outside with Grimmjow to ogle his car," he replied coolly.

"She really likes that car huh?" she asked as she turned to face him, a sweet smile on her face.

He nodded in reply and then attempting to further the conversation said, "I suppose the Volkswagen in the garage is yours?"

"Oh yes," she replied eagerly. "Isn't she the cutest thing? I got her when I entered college." Her voice turned wistful, "Betsy has seen me through some tough times, but she's never let me down."

"Betsy?" he asked confused.

"My car," she smiled wider. "You don't name your cars?" she lowered her voice, "I must seem like a weirdo to you."

"No," he protested. "I find it rather…" he searched for a word before deciding on, "endearing."

She blushed at his words and he too felt his face grow hot. What was he doing? He sounded like a foolish teenager, not a grown man. Endearing? Honestly he never said such things, yet with her his thoughts went uncensored.

Even more flustered now, she turned her attention to the box he had placed on the counter.

"Oh wow Ginaldi's Bakery," she exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I've heard they make the best cheesecake."

"That would be a fair assessment," he replied. "I suppose you will have to judge for yourself later."

She actually clapped her hands in excitement as she happily replied, "Oh I can't wait. But let me put it away for now so that it doesn't spoil."

She lifted the box and he opened the door to the refrigerator. She placed it inside and then turned back to him with a smile.

"I was just getting the chicken ready for the grill. If you want to join Grimmjow I won't mind."

He stared at her and then said softly, "He has Nelliel for company. I can stay here and talk if you would like."

He worried that he may sound too desperate, and that she would sense his desire to stay was more than just his attempt to be friendly. But that genuine smile she gave him the other day returned and she replied, "That would be nice. Thanks."

Taking a seat on one of the barstools by the counter he watched as she prepared the marinade, and then a sauce to glaze the chicken with once it was on the grill. She asked him about his week and he found himself telling her about Arruruerie and getting passed over for the promotion. She expressed her disappointment for him, and then confided that that was why she enjoyed working for herself. It was just too hard trying to please everyone else. She preferred just doing an honest job, she explained, and the customers were feedback enough as to how good her performance actually was.

"So," she said as she washed her hands in the sink, "Do you like things spicy?" She held up the sauce she had made to baste the chicken later, "Grimmjow likes it hot, but I tried to temper it slightly."

"I am sure that whatever you have made will be fine," he replied as his mind drifted to other thoughts.

"Here," she said as she dipped her pinky in the sauce, and then leaning across the counter held her finger out to him, "Try it and let me know. That way I can fix it or leave it alone."

He stared at her finger. Did she really expect him to place the digit in his mouth? The idea of sucking the sauce off her pinky caused his stomach to flip flop as he struggled to ignore the sudden tightening in his groin.

He must have made a face because she cajoled, "My hands are clean so you don't have to worry."

It was not the cleanliness of her hands that had him worried. Did she not realize how sexy she was, or how intimate such an action could be perceived? No, maybe she was like Nelliel in that regard. To her it may be an innocent gesture, but to him it was a sexual invitation. He blinked as he chastised himself for such foolish thoughts and stared blankly at her finger, still held invitingly close to his lips.

"Really Ulquiorra, it's okay. You can be honest with me if it is not to your liking," she smiled enticingly.

Damn it he thought as he looked at her smiling face. To her sharing in such a way was no big deal, because she did not see him as anything else but her boyfriend's classmate; a friend as well. He was the one making a big deal about this.

Before he could over think it anymore than he was, he leaned in and took the digit in his mouth. The spiciness of the sauce was lost on him as all he could focus on was how good her finger felt. He struggled not to lick it with his tongue, or suck more than necessary. And when she finally pulled it back, he found himself wanting to take her mouth instead, and see if she tasted as fiery as the sauce she had prepared.

And that was when it hit him. The burning sensation on his tongue was not heat from passion, but heat from the spice in the sauce. His eyes began to water and he coughed against the sudden burning in his throat.

"Oh my," she looked concerned and went to get a glass and some milk. "Too hot for you I guess."

He was unsure how to respond to that and instead eagerly accepted the glass and drank until the contents were gone. Behind him he heard Grimmjow's laughter. How long had the man been standing there he wondered. Could he have witnessed him and Orihime engaged in what could be considered a very inappropriate act? No of course not or he would not be laughing.

"Tried the secret sauce I take it," his voice remained light.

"I guess I put in too much cayenne," Orihime said as she stuck the finger he had just sampled into her own mouth and sucked on it.

His groin tightened even more, despite the burning pain in his mouth. Grimmjow just continued to laugh.

"I should have warned you babe," he came up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Ulquiorra is not one for spicy things. His taste runs very bland. Well at least in some things."

Ulquiorra could have sworn his friend winked at Nelliel who had come to stand beside him. Yet he was too mortified by all that had happened to give it another thought. Finally after his mouth had cooled down, and the teasing had stopped, Grimmjow suggested they take a tour of the house. He was more than eager to comply. At least then the attention would be taken off of him.

Still his mind kept drifting back to the sensation of Orihime's finger in his mouth, even as they all made their way through the ground floor of the house and eventually to the backyard terrace. He was insane to be thinking such things.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was pleasantly surprised by the décor of the home. He attributed the good taste to Orihime. There was no way Grimmjow would ever pay attention to such things as paintings or floral arrangements. Even the draperies played pleasingly with the color of the walls and the furnishings in the rooms. He commented on this to Orihime as he followed her into the master suite.<p>

Grimmjow and Nelliel had walked ahead and were chatting in the bathroom. Both he and Orihime came to an abrupt halt as they noticed Nelliel standing in the shower taking in all the fixtures and commenting about the different shower heads. His friend stared slack jaw, and Ulquiorra worried that Nelliel had said something inappropriate.

Catching sight of him and Orihime she looked to the red head and winked, "With shower heads like these who needs a man."

Beside him he heard Orihime gasp in shock, and before he even thought about it he chastised, "Nelliel!"

"What?" she pouted as she left the shower stall and walked over to where they stood. Standing behind Orihime, she placed her hands on her shoulders and leaned forward, "Orihime knows I'm kidding; don't you Orihime?"

Orihime looked down and mumbled an agreement, before she lifted her head and plastering a smile on her face said, "Grimmjow, why don't you take Nelliel and Ulquiorra to see your new theater system. I just need to use the bathroom and then I'll catch up to the three of you."

Grimmjow led them away while Orihime stayed behind. Ulquiorra waited until his friend had gotten far enough away as not to hear him before he turned to Nelliel. His voice grew cold as he censured, "Honestly Nelliel, you shouldn't say things like that. Orihime is obviously very shy and your comments just embarrass her." Her eyes sparked with anger, and too late he realized that he had been overly harsh. "Damn it," he whispered and then took a step towards her, "Let's not do this here."

She stared a moment and then replied coolly, "Of course not."

He felt bad, but it was so hard to apologize, especially with Grimmjow now standing just past the doorway. His friend already considered him to be a pushover where Nelliel was concerned. So instead he simply nodded his head and turned to catch up with his friend.

The light mood from earlier had soured and he grew quiet as he listened to Grimmjow chat animatedly about the room that he had set up so that he could watch his sports tapes for scouting purposes. Ulquiorra's eyes took in the large screen and the comfortable chairs, but his mind was elsewhere. Nelliel had grown quiet as well. It was obvious that Grimmjow was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with their silence, and he began to talk about all the special features the room had, even going as far to demonstrate how the projector worked.

Orihime finally appeared and saved him though. She smiled brightly and began to talk about how she and Grimmjow didn't need to go out to the movies anymore because they had their own private theater here. Nelliel joined her and lamented that she and Ulquiorra had been so busy that they had not seen a movie in months.

Grimmjow joined the women and soon they were rattling off their favorite shows. Ulquiorra felt out of place, still unable to shake his bad mood. He stood apart from the group, and though his body relaxed, he still did not join in the conversation.

Finally Orihime stated that it would be nice to go out to a movie once in a while, as she shot Grimmjow a look, and continued that it seemed they were all too busy lately to spend even a little time with their partners. He was sure her dig was aimed at getting Grimmjow to spend a little more time with her, and he found himself thinking that if their roles were reversed he would spend every moment he could in her company.

Grimmjow shook him from his thoughts by announcing that they should get the meal cooking. He headed out of the room and Nelliel followed suit, still ignoring him as she left. He stayed behind, not wanting to deal with her right now. He had messed up, but he was still uncertain as how to fix things.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime's soft voice interrupted. "Is everything okay? You've been very quiet since I came in."

He fixed his stare on her and shared, "I am bothered by Nelliel's behavior earlier. She is used to speaking her mind without much thought as to how others will take her words."

She smiled and rubbed his arm gently, "I'm used to it with Grimmjow."

"But she embarrassed you," he pressed. His focus though grew clouded as he reveled in the feel of her hand on his arm moving in slow and comforting circles.

"Really don't worry about it," she laughed lightly. "I just wasn't expecting it. Well not in front of you and Grimmjow." Stepping back, her hand falling once more to her side she blushed again as she continued, "It was more something that girlfriends tease about in private, maybe after a few drinks."

He cocked his head and furrowed his brows, "You talk like that with your friends?"

She giggled, but her cheeks burned even brighter as she waved her hands frantically in front of her face, "Well it's normal to talk dirty… isn't it? I mean you and Grimmjow probably do the same thing when you're out with other guys."

"Well," he started as his heart began to speed up. An odd tingling crept up his neck and across his face, and he felt heat flush his features. Scratching his head he tried to avoid answering the question, "Grimmjow and I… we don't… I mean we don't talk like that…"

She bit her lower lip and looked down. Her hands fiddled absently with the hem of her blouse as she admitted, "I guess you think I'm some kind of pervert…"

He reached out and took her hands in his to still them. Her head lifted and her eyes darted to his.

"We are not innocent," he began and thought back to the conversation at the reunion. Peacocking, Grimmjow had called it. "Men tend to brag. You know - whose girlfriend is prettier and stuff like that."

"And that's all?" she eyed him suspiciously, "Because knowing Grimmjow I would believe you two talk way dirtier than that."

It was then that he noticed a gleam in her eye. She realized his discomfort as well, and just like that she grew emboldened enough to tease him back. He dropped her hands and ran his own through his hair. The awkward turn in the conversation made him grow uncomfortable, and he found himself falling back onto old habits.

"I think you are a smart enough woman, Orihime, to know how men talk when alone," his voice cooled. He hated feeling like this. It brought back all his insecurities that he had worked so hard to squash once he left high school.

She stepped back and whispered, "Oh my."

"What," he asked as he noticed her eyes grow wide with some hidden understanding.

"Grimmjow warned me not to tease too much," she confided with an easy smile. "He said that you tend to get a cold tone in your voice and then the biting sarcasm rears its ugly head."

He grew incredulous; opening and closing his mouth several times before he replied, "He is one to point out character flaws."

"This isn't about him though," her voice grew stern and her smile faded.

He blinked hard and then looked at her intently. Of course he had angered her. Grimmjow was her boyfriend after all. It was natural for her to grow defensive. Shit, he thought as he realized that he was acting foolishly. She belonged to another man, and he was acting like a child by ignoring that fact.

"I apologize," he began, but she stepped closer once more and squeezed his hand gently.

"Look everybody has their quirks," her voice grew compassionate and she smiled encouragingly. "But really I tend to be very honest. If I say something that bothers you just tell me to stop, and I will. No big deal." She squeezed harder. "Okay?"

"You make it sound so easy," he removed his hand and walked over to one of the leather recliners that sat in front of the screen. He needed to distance himself from her so that he could concentrate on the conversation and not the silky soft skin of her hand in his.

"Well if you like to complicate things," she teased again.

This time he fought the urge to say something flippant. Instead he took a deep breath and reminded himself that if she was comfortable enough with him to tease, that was a good thing. She was being playful, much like Nelliel. Yet with Orihime it was different, and he couldn't explain why, but he felt more at ease with her than his own girlfriend.

"Hey are you two coming or what?" Grimmjow's booming voice rang through the room. He startled visibly, feeling guilty for his previous thoughts.

"Oh my," Orihime jumped at her boyfriend's voice and then looking at him winked, "I guess we should catch up before they wondered what we are up to."

He swallowed hard and simply nodded his head in agreement. They headed for the stairs only to find Nelliel and Grimmjow waiting for them. As he came closer Grimmjow stepped away from the banister and whispered to him, "You better make this right with Nelliel. It is obvious that whatever you said earlier is still bothering her." He then straightened up and shot a smile at Orihime. "Come on babe; let's go get the food on the grill."

Orihime nodded and headed his way. Grimmjow took her hand and led her down the stairs, leaving him and Nelliel alone.

"Nelliel," he finally spoke. She looked up at him and he felt like complete shit. Orihime was right; he shouldn't be so defensive, especially with Nelliel. "I was out of line earlier."

She held his gaze and spoke softly, "You know I hate when you speak to me like that. You humiliated me in front of your friend."

"I was being an ass," he agreed as he walked over to where she stood. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms he continued, "I'm sorry."

She smiled and remarked, "Well that's a first. It's never been that easy to get you to admit you were wrong."

He thought back to what Orihime had said a few minutes earlier.

"I guess I'm finally growing up," he replied.

She smiled and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Well keep it up honey," she teased. "I like this side of you," she gave his shoulder a pat, "Now let's go be good guests and see how we can help with the meal."

* * *

><p>The weather was pleasant enough to eat on the backyard terrace that overlooked the swimming pool and garden that took up the remainder of the yard. When they finished eating Orihime made the suggestion that they enjoy the hot tub. She said that she would join them as soon as she cleaned the dishes from dinner, but Grimmjow interjected, stating that he was not really in the mood to soak in the tub. He claimed the food had already made him feel sluggish, and that sitting in the warm water would cause him to slip into a coma. Instead he suggested that Orihime and Nelliel go ahead and that he would clean up from the meal. After all, he claimed it was only fair that he pull his weight since Orihime had slaved over the preparations all day.<p>

Ulquiorra found that he was quick to agree with his friend, adding that as a guest it would be rude to force Orihime to make the meal and then have to clean up as well. Neither woman complained. In fact they laughed about how sweet their men were before they took off to change into their swimsuits.

He and Grimmjow went about their task in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. He was unsure of his friend's intentions, but he had not been honest about his reasons for staying away from the hot tub. The truth was that he was not sure how he would react to seeing Orihime so scantily dressed. It was enough to keep his libido in check when she had her clothes on, why punish himself even more by seeing her almost naked.

They finished the dishes quickly and Grimmjow offered him a coffee which he gladly accepted. Taking the drinks into the living room they sat down and struck up a conversation.

"So Orihime is a good cook," Grimmjow started and then took a sip from his hot drink. "Didn't I tell you that when I found a woman that could cook as good as Graciana I would marry her," he laughed lightly.

Graciana was his parents' housekeeper. The woman had taken to Grimmjow the moment she met him. His appreciation of her culinary skills, as well as his shameless flirting, was rewarded with special treats whenever he would come to visit.

"I don't see a ring on her finger yet," Ulquiorra couldn't stop from speaking up. An irrational feeling of jealousy had leapt forward at the mention of Grimmjow making his relationship with Orihime so permanent.

"I noticed Nelliel's finger was rather naked as well," his friend taunted back. "What's the deal Ulquiorra? Haven't you two been together long enough to make it legit."

He leaned forward and placed his coffee cup on the table in front of him. He rested his arms on his knees and attempted to appear relaxed as he replied, "Marriage is a big step…"

"Damn right it is," Grimmjow interrupted. "So get off my ass about it, until you're ready to put your money where your mouth is."

"Nelliel is a free spirit," he attempted again as he stared at his hands. His voice lowered and he continued with honesty, "She evades the topic whenever I bring it up. I think the idea of settling down scares her."

"I would back off on the whole kid thing if I were you," Grimmjow now leaned forward. "That's probably what's freaking her out. She's still got a lot of living to do before she gets saddled with kids. Besides," he smirked as he ran his hand through his hair, "Why are you so eager to get that hot body of hers all fat with some brat that's just gonna steal all her attention once it's born."

He sat up and blinked as he stared at his friend. Part of him felt a very childish satisfaction that Grimmjow found Nelliel attractive. The man's approval shouldn't have mattered to him.

"You have a strange way of looking at parenthood," he remarked as he picked up his coffee cup and took a sip.

"Just being honest," Grimmjow replied.

They sat quietly for a moment and then Ulquiorra volunteered, "I was thinking of buying her a puppy."

Grimmjow almost spit out the coffee he was drinking and said, "You are fucking unbelievable!"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused as to what had set Grimmjow off.

"I know how you think," his friend began. "You're gonna get her a puppy and make it like a parenting test. If she kills the dog then she's not ready to have kids yet."

"That is preposterous," he frowned, but in actuality Grimmjow's assessment held some merit. A dog would be a good lesson in responsibility.

"Bullshit!" Grimmjow placed his cup down hard and the coffee sloshed about, some spilling onto the table. "Don't lie to me you little prick. I can see it in your eyes. You're testing her."

"I am merely looking to provide her with some companionship," he tried but his words sounded even lame to his own ears.

"That's what she has you for idiot," Grimmjow laughed. "Shit man, what is your problem? I'd have my face buried in her big titties every chance I could if I were you," he sat back and smirked once again. "But then I've got Orihime, and she's pretty well put together too."

He felt his face heat up at the man's crass remarks. Rising to his feet quickly he picked up his cup and prepared to head to the kitchen to wash it out. Grimmjow rose as well and let out a low whistle.

"What?" he paused and stared quizzically at his friend.

"You have been looking at Orihime's boobies too, haven't you?" Grimmjow laughed.

The glass in his hand slipped and he fumbled with it before grasping it tight once more.

"You are crude Jaegerjaquez," he tried to regain his composure.

"I never claimed I wasn't," he stared hard at Ulquiorra. The smile returned to his face though and he continued, "You know I really don't mind Ulquiorra. I mean she's one good looking woman, so it's natural that you would notice." He then picked up his own coffee cup as well. "And it's not like I have anything to worry about. After all you're not the type to hit on another man's woman."

He felt his insides go numb at Grimmjow's words. He wondered who was testing whom. Had his friend somehow figured out his attraction to Orihime, and was simply reminding him of his loyalties?

"Shit man," Grimmjow blurted as he took the cup from Ulquiorra's hand. "You don't have to look so nervous. I know you'd never do anything with Orihime. I mean we're friends right, and as friends, there are lines we would never cross."

He then headed towards the kitchen. Ulquiorra was left to stare mutely after him. The guilt once more gnawed at him as he realized that he wanted nothing more than to cross that line. What sort of despicable person had he become that he would even entertain the thought of cheating on Nelliel – and with his best friend's woman at that?

Yet he couldn't get Orihime out of his mind. He realized that if he didn't put some distance between himself and her, he may just betray his friend. After tonight he would cool it. Maybe he would take Nelliel away for a weekend trip to the shore. She loved the ocean, and it would give him some time alone with her to push these annoying thoughts of Orihime from his mind once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Hard to believe it's been almost two months since we updated this collaboration, but then again it is harder to coordinate chapters, when we are dependent on two schedules finding time to write as opposed to one. Much has happened since our last update. For much of May and June **lilarin** had commitments that kept her from home, and I was busy with personal and work related issues. Now though we are finally free to devote some time to this story.

I appreciate all the feedback – good and bad. I understand that this story seems impossible at times because it appears difficult to find a happy compromise that will bring our couples together in the end. At first I was a little bothered by the negative remarks and doubts, but now I see that it will make the challenge that much greater to make this story work with a certain level of believability. So please continue with your feedback. It has given me much to ponder as I write.

Also this chapter is a turning point of sorts for the story. From here on out the chapters will follow a more independent storyline as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow deal with their feelings and desires to get to know the other's woman better. We will continue to update together, but the content will be different.

**So thanks for your patience and advice. Now that this site has made it easier to leave a comment, I hope you will do so. As a writer it is very helpful to hear all points of view, and especially constructive criticism. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Ones We Trust

**Ulquiorra: Four to Love**

**Beta: lilarin**

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Ones We Trust<strong>

The business card lay on his desk, the only paper out place on the pristine work surface. He debated calling her for the past few days. He shouldn't be this anxious. He had the perfect excuse after all. He had discussed his desire to buy Nelliel a puppy with Grimmjow that night of the barbecue, and after much protesting as to Ulquiorra's true intentions for getting a dog, his friend had told him that all he had to do was call Orihime and she would help him choose the perfect breed. It was all very simple, nothing to get so worked up about.

Yet he couldn't deny that the dog was just a front for his true objective. He wanted a reason to see Orihime again; preferably alone. The past two weeks away from her had not had the effect he had wished it to have. Instead he found himself longing to see her even more, and he did not want to stop himself from continuing this dangerous game, if only to prove that he in fact didn't desire her.

He picked up the card and looked at the design and read the number again, even though he had memorized it days earlier.

_Call her you moron_.

No, this was unacceptable and would only lead to disaster. If he pursued this he could end up losing his best friend and the woman he intended to spend the rest of his life with.

Still he had to know. He had to test these hazardous waters, so that he could work her out of his system for good. Just a phone call, an innocent visit to a breeder to select a dog, and then he would go home. Nothing was out the ordinary. Besides hadn't Grimmjow encouraged him, saying that Orihime would be the best person to help him with the task? Hell his friend had even gone as far as to tell him in the emails they had started to exchange, that he would be pissed off if he went to someone else.

_But I'm enamored with your woman idiot._

"Damn it!" he exclaimed as he reached for his cell phone.

He quickly dialed her number before his good sense prevented him from doing so. The phone rang several times, and he was about to hang up when she finally answered.

"Hello, Orihime Inoue," she said cheerfully.

He stood frozen a moment, silent on the other end.

"Hello?" she inquired.

"Orihime," he finally found his voice, "It's Ulquiorra."

"Oh," the tone of her voice changed, her words coming out in a breathless rush, "Oh hi Ulquiorra," she sounded flustered and he feared that maybe she sensed that he was attracted to her and was uneasy now that he had called.

"Is this a bad time," he decided it was best to get out of this as quickly as possible.

"Oh no, no not at all," she continued, "I was wondering if you would ever call. I mean it's been a few weeks since I last saw you, but then I figured that maybe you decided not to get Nelliel a puppy. People do get anxious about such commitments. I mean it's not unusual, so I won't feel bad if you changed your mind."

She had been wondering if he would call. Was she looking forward to seeing him as well? No that would be ridiculous. She was just being friendly, that was all. She most likely didn't want to disappoint Grimmjow. If she helped his friend she would be doing a good thing.

"Oh my," she continued when he remained silent too long once more. "I'm rambling aren't I?"

"No," he spoke up at last. "I just needed time to make a decision. You are right. It is a big responsibility. So I wanted to be positive that it was the best choice for us, before I wasted your time."

"Don't be silly," she giggled, "Even if you don't buy a dog, it wouldn't be an inconvenience. I enjoy spending time with you."

Suddenly her voice cut off, and he heard a loud crash, and then soft cursing from afar.

"Orihime?" he asked -his heart racing at her last words. She enjoyed spending time with him. That could mean anything though. She was a nice girl. Most likely she was just being polite.

"Oh my, gosh," she blurted into the phone. "I dropped my phone. Sorry."

"No problem," he struggled to keep his voice cool and even. "So then would you be free sometime to go with me to that breeder that Grimmjow said you recommended?"

"Of course," she replied with excitement. "In fact I'm free this afternoon around 4:30. Can you get away from work at that time?"

This was too soon, he felt the anxiety creep in, yet he responded coolly, "That would be fine. Nelliel has to work late at the gallery anyways, so I do not need to rush home."

He winced as he thought that maybe he was giving too much information. Why should she care what Nelliel was up too.

"Oh that's great," she spoke and then grew flustered again. "I mean not that she's working late, but its' just that Grimmjow has a late appointment as well, so it wouldn't inconvenience anyone."

"Well then I suppose 4:30 is fine," he took out a pen as he asked, "Where would you like me to meet you. I can drive since you are doing me a favor."

She gave him the address where she would be for her last appointment, and cheerfully said goodbye. As he ended the call he let out a sigh. What was he doing? This was foolish, and more so selfish. He was taking advantage of her gentle disposition to further his own desires. Still he was a loss as to how to stop. Spending time with her, he reasoned, may be the only way to work her out of his system. The more he understood how much she belonged with his friend, the sooner he would dismiss her as anything other than Grimmjow's girl.

He picked up his iPad and glanced over his calendar for the day. He was usually very strict about his routine, refusing to change it unless he absolutely had to, and never for something as trivial as personal matters. Yet he found that with a few adjustments it wouldn't be too difficult to rearrange his schedule so that he could have the afternoon free to devote to Orihime.

He was about to place the smart cover over the iPad, when impulse drove him to open his photo files. Looking over the pictures of his recent trip with Nelliel to the shore, he began to feel a slight twinge of guilt creep into his conscience. He never cleared his schedule for her, and yet here he was casting aside his entire afternoon so that he could spend with another woman. It was wrong. He knew it, but he had to pursue Orihime. Something about her drew him in, and until he dealt with these feelings she would continue to interfere with his personal and now professional life.

Finally closing the cover, he turned his attention to his latest project. Just three hours and then he would see her. Clearing his head he attempted to get some work done, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the auburn haired woman, and the afternoon ahead.

* * *

><p>He pulled his car into an empty space near the address she had given him earlier. Getting out of the vehicle he stood and looked around for her. It took a few minutes before he spotted her. She looked up at that exact moment and catching his gaze, smiled invitingly, before beginning to walk in his direction.<p>

He took in her appearance, from her auburn hair loosely bouncing around her shoulders as she walked, to her form fitting top that rested just below her hips. A small leather belt cinched around her waist and her tight jeans accentuated her slim figure, causing him to let out a tiny breath as she drew even closer.

The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them, "You look beautiful," he whispered in awe and she smiled even brighter.

"Thank you," was her shy reply, and then she examined him, glancing at his well worn denim jeans, to his white cotton button-down shirt that he had not bothered to tuck in. His hands were in his pockets, a stance that had become so familiar to him that he did it without thought. Her eyes sparkled as she continued, "I don't know why but I figured you would be dressed a little more…stuffy… you know because you were coming from work."

"I ran by my apartment to change," he volunteered and wondered why he would even engage in such inane chatter, but he felt that he needed to explain himself better. "I just figured that dogs could be rather dirty."

She giggled as she agreed, "Puppies especially, Then again you mostly have to make sure they don't piddle on you when they get too excited."

"Duly noted," his lips curled into a minuscule smile and he turned to open the passenger side door for her.

She slid into her seat and had her seatbelt buckled by the time he managed to get into the vehicle. "This really is a nice car," she said as he situated himself and started the engine. "I bet you get great gas mileage."

From the corner of his eyes he could see her hands fidgeting in her lap, and wondered if his earlier remark about her appearance had bothered her, or if was simply being alone in such close quarters that had her so flustered.

He rattled off a few details about the car and its performance, hoping to ease her mind a little, before asking for the address to the location of the breeder. He then plugged the coordinates into his GPS and slowly entered the road once more.

They drove for a few miles in silence before she spoke up, "Grimmjow told me that you and Nelliel went on a trip this past weekend."

"I needed to get away, and she likes the shore, so we took a few days off and spent some time on the coast."

"Oh the ocean is so beautiful, but when I really want to get away I like to go to the mountains. It's always so quiet and peaceful there. Sometimes I just need time away from all the noise of the city – you know what I mean?"

He knew exactly what she meant. He much preferred the mountains, but Nelliel was not one for hiking or other such activities that went hand in hand with such a trip, so he was left to go alone, or with his father, when his schedule permitted.

"My parents have a vacation home in the mountains of Tennessee," he explained, "We would go there every summer. The year I met Grimmjow my father and I started to hike the Appalachian Trail together," his voice grew softer, more distant. "He would take a month off every summer after that and we would explore a different section," Keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead he continued, "He still pesters me from time to time about doing a thru hike, but I don't have that kind of time to take off from work."

"What's a thru hike?" she questioned.

Turning briefly to glance at her he replied, "Hiking the entire trail in one uninterrupted trip. Few people actually succeed, and though the challenge of it all intrigues me, I just don't have the time anymore."

Her gaze dropped once more to her lap and she grew silent. When she finally did speak her voice was only a whisper, "Time is a funny thing. We always put things off thinking we'll eventually get around to it, but there's no guarantee that the time will be there when we finally decide we are ready."

"I don't understand what you mean," he answered.

From the corner of his eye he could see her turn her gaze to him.

"Your father isn't getting any younger; I would think a hike like that would require a lot physically. If you wait too long he may not have the health to go with you," she said very seriously, before turning back to stare out the windshield. "Or worse… oh my," she shook her head and continued lightly, "I am really being morose. I'm sorry. It's just that I would hate for you to regret never going with him."

He glanced back briefly at her and spoke, "I suppose you are speaking from experience. Did you lose your father?"

"My father?" she asked and then she released a nervous laugh, "I really don't know if he is alive or not. I haven't seen him since I was six."

He felt like a heel for bringing it up and quickly apologized, but she dismissed him, saying that it was she who should apologize for turning such a relaxing afternoon into such a downer.

They had left the city behind and entered the more rural surroundings. After a quick look at the GPS he noticed that soon they would reach their destination, and the conversation would be over. Yet he found that he desired to know more about her life, regardless of the seriousness of the discussion. Noticing a rest stop up ahead he pulled off the road and parked the car away from the other vehicles.

She looked up at him with surprise and asked, "Do you need to use the restroom?"

He shook his head, "I want to hear what you have to say, and it doesn't bother me that it is of a more serious nature, but I find it hard to drive and give you my attention at the same time."

She looked down at her hands in her lap once more and he noticed her fidgeting had begun again. Reaching out he grabbed her hands with his right and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Don't be embarrassed," he stated gently. "I wouldn't say I wanted to listen unless I really did."

She looked up and smiled, and he noticed her cheeks were flushed, "I just… well I never talk about this…"

"If you do not want to talk then we don't have to."

"No, not at all," she removed her hands from his and started twisting a strand of her hair instead. "It's only that I don't want you to think that I'm the type of girl that likes to whine and talk about all her problems."

"If you were that type of woman, Grimmjow would have never asked you out again after the first date. Let alone remain with you all this time."

Her eyes widened and she dropped her hands back into her lap.

"Are you always so honest?"

"I do not believe in telling people what they want to hear just to make them feel better," he stared back. "It is a waste of time and doesn't change anything."

She laughed at that and smiled wider, "I can see where that philosophy could get you into trouble," he frowned and she quickly added, "But I appreciate it. I hate when people try to placate me; I would rather hear the truth and deal with the problem."

She was definitely a rarity, he thought. Very few people found his honest assessments helpful. Even Nelliel complained at times that he should temper his words with a little more flattery and kind words. Suddenly he felt guilty for comparing Nelliel to Orihime. Turning back to gaze out the front window he said, "Not many people would agree with you."

She reached out and rubbed his shoulder, "Well I guess I'm not like most people then."

He turned to stare at her. The warm smile on her face caused his heart to skip a beat. She truly was beautiful, and he almost said it aloud again but instead replied, "I prefer the company of people that don't follow the crowd."

His words seemed to fluster her again, and she grasped her hands tightly in her lap, and looked away shyly. He knew his words pleased her, but at the same time embarrassed as well, and that knowledge made him feel a pleasant lightness that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He waited a moment for her to recover before he probed, "Who did you lose Orihime? You said it wasn't your father; then who was it?"

She stiffened and her hands went from her lap as she wrapped her arms around her chest, "My brother Sora. He was the one that raised me, after they took me away from my parents. He died five years ago in a car crash."

Those few sentences revealed so much about her past, and he took a deep breath as he tried to process it all. She stared straight ahead, her eyes focused on something far away.

"He was actually my father's son from his first marriage. When I was born he was sixteen, and almost ready to move out. I think," she inhaled deeply and then let it out in a rush. "I think my dad wasn't so bad when Sora was growing up. I think he changed, because Sora would never have left me there when he went to college if he had ever believed my father would hurt me."

Ulquiorra tightened his hands into fists as he listened to her reveal her past with her parents. He remained silent, allowing her to continue unencumbered by his thoughts or feelings. The whole while his stomach began to twist and a burning sensation took root in his chest.

Her father was an alcoholic, who took to beating the young Orihime whenever he would go on a binge. Her mother remained silent, allowing it to go on, until eventually she opted to remain with the abusive man rather than Orihime, once the authorities were called.

He was amazed at how similar her past was to Grimmjow's. Yet Grimmjow had stayed, putting up with the abuse until his bastard of a father finally had the decency to die. And even though his uncle provided for his education and other needs, Grimmjow never had someone volunteer to take him away from the madness he lived with day in and day out.

That Orihime's brother stepped in and took over as her caretaker was commendable. Ulquiorra could not have imagined being prepared for the responsibility of providing a home for a six-year old girl when he was finishing college. His life had been focused on his own goals, and education was all that mattered at that time. Yet her brother Sora had set aside his own needs to do what her parents refused to do – give her a stable home.

She paused to take a deep breath and compose herself once more. Turning to look at him she said, "I'm sorry. This is probably not what you bargained for when you asked me to join you today."

"I would not have asked you to share if I was not willing to listen."

"Yes, but this… well I never talk about this. I mean Grimmjow and I talk, but we share a common history as you might know, but to speak like this with someone I have known for such a short time… not that I don't see you as a friend… but you are probably embarrassed to have to listen to so much personal stuff."

He held her gaze while he once more grasped her hands in his. "Would it ease your mind if I shared something about myself?"

Normally he was closed lipped about his life and hated to discuss his past with anyone. But somehow here, sitting in his car at a rest stop outside of the city, listening to her discuss the most painful memories of her own life, made him desire to give something in return.

"You don't have to," she answered softly.

"But I want to," he replied and was relieved to see a small smile grace her lips.

"Do you think maybe," she paused and bit her lip. Pulling her hand from his, she began to fiddle with her shirt once more. "Well it's just that Grimmjow refuses to say anything…and I was wondering… because you two are so different… and in high school I imagine it would have been more so… but I am curious." Dropping her hands to her lap she breathed out and then continued, "How did you two become such good friends?"

He grew tense at her question. Why that? Why did she want to know that? Anything else would have been better than revealing just how weak he had been at that time.

"Grimmjow wouldn't tell me, in fact he made up a lie, saying you two were teamed up for some project at school. He's never lied so blatantly to me before, which makes me wonder what could be so bad that he would go out of his way not to share it with me. After all we know everything about each other – or so I thought," her voice became very tiny and he could tell that she was growing anxious; most likely questioning the wisdom of asking such a thing, "but if it's too personal…"

Too personal? She had just shared the most intimate details of her life with him. Was he so much of a coward that he couldn't do the same in return? Yet he had never told another soul about that day – even Nelliel.

With Nelliel though the reasons were simple. She already saw him as vulnerable, and worried about him, especially when he took to brooding. The last thing he wanted to do was give her a real reason to be concerned. And even though he had never felt that type of despair since, he knew she would second guess him the moment he revealed his past.

But Orihime… she was different. She understood what it meant to feel weak. She also understood that sometimes a person couldn't face that weakness alone. She had faced her past and moved on to become a vibrant woman. Somehow, he sensed that by sharing with her about his own weakness, she would see him differently as well – but in a good way. More as an equal. Someone who understood. Someone that she could trust, and could trust her as well. And he discovered that he really did want to trust her.

"It is personal," he said as he sat back in his seat and turning, gazed out the windshield; searching for the right words to say, "But no more so than what you shared with me."

"I just want to know everything about you," she whispered.

He turned back to look at her, and found her sincerity emboldening. She wanted to know more about him, and he desired nothing more that to tell her.

He turned back to stare at the scene outside the car. "We met my sophomore year. I was pretty much a loner, and Grimmjow was one of the most popular kids in the school."

He went on to tell her about his difficulties fitting in, and how he had decided instead to distance himself from the other kids, rather then try to make friends. He mentioned the expectations his parents placed on him, and how he felt so isolated, and unable to share with anyone his true doubts and fears.

"And then one day I just decided that I didn't care anymore," he said softly. "I went up to the roof of the school, and sat on the ledge looking out at the pavement three stories below, and thought if I fell off, it wouldn't really matter. I mean I didn't want to die, but I didn't know how to go about living either."

This time it was Orihime that reached for his hand. She squeezed it gently and he found the courage to continue.

"That was when Grimmjow appeared. He was hiding from someone he had pissed off, saw me, and knew instantly what was going on, but proceeded to act all casual. He said if I sat like that people would get the wrong idea." He closed his eyes for a moment and he could see his old friend just as he had been thirteen years earlier. His lips turned up slightly as he continued, "Grimmjow was such a cocky asshole, but he had this ability to see through the bullshit, and for some reason I felt like I could tell him everything – and I did. And when I was done do you know what he said?"

She shook her head, and smiled wistfully, "But I can just imagine."

"He said that it was no wonder I had no friends because I was a sarcastic, cold little prick."

She gasped, but her smile grew. "Not exactly how most people would deal with such a situation, but then Grimmjow is not most people."

"True," he replied. "I pretty much told him not to consider a career in grief counseling. He laughed at me and said I was proving his point. But then he grew all serious and told me that I didn't need someone to hold my hand and tell me lies to make me feel better. He said I had to face my parents – to basically tell them to fuck off – but with my actions, if I couldn't do it with words."

"Oh my."

"But he was right," he said. "And he was honest. And I respect that about him. He never keeps things from me, and has always laid it out there in plain black and white. That's why I trust him."

She squeezed his hand once more and said, "Thank you Ulquiorra."

"What for?" he asked now confused.

"For being such a good friend to Grimmjow, but more so for trusting me enough to tell me what was obviously very painful for you to share."

"Just returning the favor," he said softly.

For a moment Orihime was silent again looking at her hands in her lap. She seemed to think carefully about his words. Breathing deeply, and then exhaling she said, "I can see why Grimmjow would not tell me about your past, but I don't understand why he had to lie to me about it, or why he won't share about his own. He and I have been together for almost three years. You trusted me enough after only talking with me on three occasions, to open up, but he won't tell me about himself after all that time."

"He has his reasons," he replied, but felt if his friend wouldn't share the incident with his father, and the lesson the asshole decided to teach him when he finally hit back at the man, then he wasn't going to either. "But that's one thing Grimmjow understands about me. He knows I will take any secret he asks me to keep, to the grave. I refuse to betray his confidence."

"He doesn't trust me enough," her voice was so small.

"I do not believe that is true."

She turned back to look at him. "Then why? Is it because he thinks I'm too fragile to handle it? Is he just trying to protect me from the harsh realities of life, because I can handle anything you know? Sometimes it takes me a little adjusting, but nothing scares me that much that I can't hear it."

"Orihime," his voice was low and calm, "I am Grimmjow's friend, but I am not in his head. I don't know all the reasons he won't say anything, but I know they must make perfect sense to him."

She exhaled deeply again and then lowered her head. "I hate it when people are dishonest, and I hate when they hold things back because they think I am too weak to handle it."

He reached out and placed his hand under her chin. Lifting her face so that she could see him, he said firmly, "You are a very strong woman, and Grimmjow knows that. If he is holding back then there is another reason for it. It would be best if you gave him space, and didn't force the issue."

"But I don't want secrets between us," she replied. "I want him to trust me enough to tell me anything. Just like you and Nelliel."

"Nelliel and I?" he asked as he dropped his hand from her face.

"Yes," she nodded. "You are very honest, so I just assumed…"

He turned to face the windshield and said coolly, "You should never assume."

"Oh," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

He looked back and her and noticed she had taken to wringing her hands that were still in her lap. Reaching over he placed his own hand on top of hers to calm her. His face was now close to hers and he could smell the fresh scent of her perfume.

"I am sorry," he replied. "I should not have been so cold. But Nelliel and I are not…well we have our own issues. Sometimes it is better to leave certain things unsaid."

"You haven't told her about when you met Grimmjow?"

"No, I haven't," he continued to hold her gaze. "I have my reasons."

"Just like Grimmjow."

"Yes, just like Grimmjow."

"But don't you trust her?" she asked.

"Yes I do," he began, "But it is not as simple as that. Nelliel likes to champion certain causes, and sometimes I become that cause."

She cocked her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"She believes she has to save me from myself."

This caused her to smile. "Grimmjow told me you tend to be dark and brooding."

"I prefer introspective."

This caused her to laugh. "I have to remember that next time I am feeling down," she said. And then moving just a fraction closer to him she continued, "But brooding isn't such a bad thing if done in moderation. After all we all get down in the dumps at some point. Yet each of us handles it differently. Personally I believe eating a pan of fudge brownies is the best way to get rid of the blues."

"You know recent studies have actually linked chocolate consumption to depression."

This caused a new round of giggles. "Well I will have to ignore that data, because I refuse to give up my chocolate."

He felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly for the second time that day. "Being with you is very refreshing."

She blushed and replied, "I guess that's a good thing?"

"Yes," he found his body moving even closer until there was only a few inches separating them, "A very good thing."

She held his stare and said softly, "I'm glad."

He could feel her breath against his mouth and the desire to kiss her dispelled all ration thoughts from his head. As they sat there staring at each other he believed that if he closed the distance and made a move, she would allow it. Testing that theory he moved again. She closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly, and he knew she wished the same. Encouraged, he brought his lips close to hers and closed his eyes as well.

That was when his phone went off; the sound amplified by the quiet of the car. They both opened their eyes and jumped back into their respective seats. He reached for the phone, as his heart hammered in his chest. From the corner of his eye he could make out Orihime messing with her hair, but he knew he could not look at her yet.

He had almost kissed her.

His best friend's woman and he was acting like a teenager on a date, groping her in his own car.

Shit! What was he doing?

He looked down at the phone. It was Nelliel. The irrational, guilt ridden part of his mind, wondered if she somehow knew what he had been doing.

No, impossible. Get a grip, he thought.

He took a deep breath and exhaled as he accepted the call.

"Nelliel," his voice was cool and collected once more.

"Did I get you at a bad time?" she asked and he noticed a slight tremble in her voice.

If she only knew just what she had interrupted!

"I am in the car," he replied. Still he could not dismiss the odd tone in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she giggled, but it sounded forced. "Why do you ask?"

"You never call while you're at work, and seeing that it is barely 6:00 I assume you are still at the gallery," he said. Beside him he could see Orihime had grabbed her purse and was playing nervously with the strap.

"Do I need a reason to call?" she teased, but it sounded more desperate than playful.

"You don't sound like yourself," he replied honestly.

This brought another forced giggle.

"Is something wrong Nelliel," he began to grow concerned.

"No, I just wanted to call. We don't talk enough sometimes, and I just wanted to hear your voice…"

"We had breakfast together."

"But that was this morning, and I was supposed to work late tonight, and then I wouldn't see you until maybe after you went to bed, and I wouldn't get to talk…"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry," she replied and then grew silent.

"No, I didn't mean to correct you," he felt his stomach turn as an uneasy feeling gripped him. "You just never ramble." He paused and then asked, "Are you sure nothing has happened?"

"No. Nothing. Nothing at all."

Orihime placed her hand on his arm. As he turned to look at her she mouthed that maybe he should go be with Nelliel.

"Nelliel, do you want me to come by the gallery?"

"Well actually I was going to have Szayel and Chizaru close up for me," she began. "I thought I would go home; maybe get some takeout and we could eat in tonight, and spend some time together."

Something was up; he believed it in his gut. She was acting very strange and he felt the old insecurities creep in again. Maybe she was tired of him, or their relationship. Or maybe, just maybe, she had met another man. But shit, here he was in his car about to kiss another woman, and he had the audacity to worry that she was being dishonest about their relationship.

"I'll be about an hour still," he replied softly as he held Orihime's gaze. She nodded. The dog would have to wait until another day. Whatever was up with Nelliel needed his attention. Besides it was obvious that he and Orihime had their own issues to deal with.

"That'll be okay," Nelliel said. "I'll see you then."

He said his goodbyes and then to Orihime, "I apologize."

She waved him off with a smile, "Don't worry about it. Nelliel needs you."

"I am not talking about the dog," he no longer could hold her gaze and turned back to look out the windshield as he started the car once more.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she replied as she faced forward as well. "We just got swept up by the emotions that came from sharing such personal stories."

She was lying of course, but he found that he was too much of a coward to disagree. They drove the rest of the way back in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually they would have to deal with what almost happened, but tonight was not that time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

If you are curious as to why Nelliel is acting so odd – or if it is all in Ulquiorra's imagination – I suggest you read the accompanying story, Grimmjow: Four to Love. You will find the answer there. But be cautioned it is rated M for a reason.

Thank you for reading this story and keeping up with it. I know the updates do not come as quickly as other stories, but due the process of collaboration, we are pressed by other obligations as well as real life. The schedule usually is one chapter of 42L and then one chapter of _Changeling_ (mine) and _Down with the Sun_ (lilarin's), and then back again. Also please bear in mind that lilarin is not a native English speaker. It takes much longer for her to write out conversational English, and then equally lengthy for me to edit – but she has gotten so much better - my job just continues to get easier!

So please let me know what you thought. All input is valuable, and appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8 The Ones We Fear

Ulquiorra: Four to Love

**Beta: lilarin**

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Ones We Fear<strong>

Ulquiorra quietly walked from the parking garage to his apartment. He was unsure of what to expect when he saw Nelliel. Part of him was not ready because his thoughts were still on Orihime and their recent conversation in his car. Another part of him was suspicious of Nelliel. She had sounded so strange on the phone, and he couldn't help but give credence to the fear that she had found someone else.

No, that would be foolish.

Nelliel had never given him a reason to doubt her in all the time they had been together. It was his own insecurities that kept him up at night. That caused him to wonder whenever she stayed late at gallery parties. That made him feel jealous when she paid extra attention to a man that was more outgoing than himself – which wasn't hard to find.

He could be so confident in all other areas of his life, but when it came to her, he was floundering. He had asked her out merely to piss off his mother, and he had never really expected her to accept. Then once she had, he had never believed it would go beyond the first date. She was so different from him, so outgoing and carefree. Why she would want to be with someone as moody and cold as him made no sense.

Yet the more they saw each other, and the longer she stayed, the less his insecurities became. Of course they never went away completely, which led him to grow apprehensive at times very easily. Usually he could dismiss these thoughts, but tonight, well tonight was different. Tonight she was acting edgy – something she had never done before.

Damn it, his life was a mess. How had it happened, and so quickly at that? One moment he was going along at his usual, comfortable pace, and then he meets up with Grimmjow again and suddenly his world has been turned upside-down. Of course his friend had a way of disrupting his life, or more so agitating the stagnation that he always seemed so comfortable with.

Stagnate.

Had his life once more become stagnate? Had he grown so comfortable with Nelliel that he stopped seeing her for the incredible sexy woman that she was? Was he more content to simply go through the motions; his longing for marriage and kids more so a product of his planning rather than his desire to share his life with her?

And what about Orihime? Was he attracted to her because deep down he was tired of the way things were? No, what he felt for her, he had not felt in a long time, maybe never in his life. He loved Nelliel, yet there were areas of his life he was still unwilling to share with her. But with Orihime, he wanted her to know everything. He wanted to bare it all and see if she would stay.

Grimmjow was the only person that knew the real him. Their friendship had suffered through some hardships, and they had grown apart during college, but he had never felt the connection to another human being as he had to his friend.

Until now. Until Orihime.

"Shit!" he cursed as he pressed the button to the elevator.

He loved Nelliel.

Didn't he?

Yes of course he did.

Yet he did not feel that connection, not like he did with Orihime. No that was impossible. He had only known her for less than a month, and he had been with Nelliel for almost three years. Yet he had told her things that he would never share with Nelliel. And it wasn't because he didn't trust his girlfriend. He just felt…inferior.

He supposed in the end that was what it boiled down to. He felt that she would look at him differently if he told her. She already felt he was fragile emotionally. That he didn't deal with his feelings in a healthy way. How would she react if he told her that he had let his anxiety build until he had decided to just give up on life? She would put him more under the microscope than ever before.

The elevator doors opened and he took a deep breath. Letting it out he tried to relax. He was not surprised to find the door to the apartment unlocked. Nelliel was too trusting, but he knew this would never change. Silently he opened the door and walked inside. Placing the keys in a bowl on the table in the entryway, he looked around for any sign of his girlfriend. He could hear noise coming from the kitchen, and continued that direction, completely unannounced.

He found her bent down in front of the oven. The door was open and she was rearranging some tinfoil containers. Her hair was damp and she was wearing the negligee that he had bought her for her last birthday. The outfit was more modest than most she wore, with a black lace formfitting top, which gave way to a rather flowing white silk, floor-length skirt below. It was reminiscent of one Marilyn Monroe had worn, and Nelliel loved the actress, so she consequently loved the item. Still she rarely wore it, preferring much more revealing clothing or nothing at all, for bed.

The fact that she was in it now set alarm bells off in his head and made his stomach tighten. She wanted to please him, and his suspicious mind refused to believe it was merely because she loved him.

"Nelliel," he spoke softly, but nevertheless the sound of his voice caused her to jump.

Turning from the oven, her hand on her heaving chest, she gasped, "Ulquiorra, I didn't know you were there," her eyes were wide, but he could see unease quickly replace the surprise. "I was just checking the food. I ordered it from Martinelli's. I know how much you like their grilled Tuscan chicken." She turned back to the open oven and reaching down continued, "Let me take these out and plate them and we can eat. There's a bottle of your favoriteChardonnay on the counter. Why don't you open it and pour two glasses."

He walked over to the wine without saying a word. She removed the foil containers and brought them to the counter beside him. As she went about arranging the food she asked about his day. He replied in his usual stoic manner, giving her the facts, but not in the mood to discuss more. He then asked about her day, as he poured the wine. She stiffened slightly, and then letting out a giggle she told him that it was the same as always.

They took their plates and wine to the dining room table and sat down. As he began to eat, she sat still. He could feel her eyes on him and he looked up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked after he had swallowed his first bite.

"Nothing really," she said as she cocked her head slightly, "I just thought you were dressed differently this morning."

"I was," he replied as he lifted his wine and took a sip. "But I came home and changed before I went out."

"I didn't know you were going somewhere today."

"It was a last minute thing," he said, deciding the truth was best. "I was with Orihime."

He watched her carefully, looking to judge her reaction. Her eyes widened again, and he noticed a slight tremble in the hand that was now poised over her plate.

"Why were you with Orihime?"

"It was Grimmjow's suggestion," he stated, and the fork in her hand dropped, noisily clanging against the side of her plate. She picked it up, but the trembling from earlier grew. "Nelliel, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," she said in a rush. "I just don't know why Grimmjow would suggest you spend time with Orihime."

There was no use keeping the dog a secret any longer. She was bound to find out sooner or later. "I know how much you miss Bawabawa, so I thought maybe I would surprise you with a puppy."

"Oh my," her hand went back to her chest, "That is so sweet of you."

It was not as sweet as she would believe and he began to feel like a shit for leading her on in that direction.

"Grimmjow thought I was more interested in using the puppy as a way of testing your skills as a mother," he said softly.

She froze once more at the name of his friend and then recovering she surprised him with a hearty laugh.

"Oh my Ulquiorra, you didn't really intend to do that, did you?"

He held her gaze silently. Her laughter only increased.

"You find that funny?"

She waved him off as she tried to collect herself. Once under control she said, "It's just so typical of the way your mind works. The fact that Grimmjow called you on it…"

Her voice trailed off and she grew serious again.

"He was rather pissed," he added.

"Because you're acting like your mother," Nelliel replied her voice very matter-of-fact, "And Grimmjow knows what a bitch she is."

His body stiffened at her words. He did not have a good relationship with his mother, but it still bothered him when Nelliel was so disrespectful towards the woman.

"You make her sound like a monster," his voice was cool.

She reached across the table and grabbed his hand that was resting beside his plate. "Sorry Ulquiorra. I just hate how she has left you with so many hang-ups."

And there it was again. She believed him flawed, and unable to enjoy life like everyone else around him. He pulled back his hand from hers and placed it in his lap.

"My mother has nothing to do with this."

"I beg to differ," she sat back, her hands resting on the table. "This little test is most likely because you are afraid that I will do to our child what she did to you."

He stared at her, shocked by what she said, and even more so by the fact that her reasoning had merit. Still he would never admit to such a thing. "What she did to me?" his voice grew soft yet colder.

"Yes what she did to you, he could hear the anger creeping into her voice. "Some women are not nurturers. I am not saying that she didn't love you, but she sure as hell did not know how to show it." He remained silent, and she continued, "I love kids. I think they're cool and do want a child someday. My dads always expressed their love for me and I am confident that I will do the same when the time comes, but that time is not now."

"Not now," his voiced lowered, "or not with me."

Her face drained of all color and she lifted her wine glass to her lips, draining the contents in one gulp. Placing it down on the table again she spoke; her voice trembling, "Why would you say such a thing?"

He lifted his fork and pushed the food around on his plate. His appetite was gone now. "We have been together for three years Nelliel," he looked up from his plate. "If I were the one that you wanted to spend your life with, wouldn't you want to get married and start a family?"

"My dads have been together for over thirty years and they are not married."

"Because they were not allowed to," he responded quickly, his voice now icy cold.

She narrowed her eyes, and placing her hands on the table stood abruptly. "A ceremony does not make a commitment. Your parents have been together just as long, and they were married, but I wouldn't say they are as happy."

He stood as well. "Do not pretend to understand my parents or their marriage. This isn't about them. It is about you and me, and whether or not you truly desire a future with me."

She opened her mouth to respond and then quickly closed it again. Then reaching down she began to clear the table. Silently she walked in to the kitchen and he could hear the dishes clang loudly in the sink as she dumped them rather abruptly. The noise escalated as she continued her task, her unspoken anger growing as she washed the dishes and placed them in the strainer.

The whole while he stood by the table unable to move. Just as she hated when he brooded, he hated when she did this. Her silent treatment, that was anything but silent. He knew she wanted him to say something, anything, but he refused. He was angry as well, and he knew if he spoke now it would only make things worse.

So instead he walked out onto the balcony. The crisp spring air bit at his cheeks as the gentle breeze blew his overgrown bangs into his eyes. He pushed the hair away and stared out at the city lights.

Had he really meant his words? Was he so eager to throw away his relationship with Nelliel because he had found something with Orihime that he didn't even know he was missing with Nelliel?

It was ludicrous; the ideas that were taking root in his mind. He was dissatisfied with his love life and he was using his insecurities to turn the tables and place the blame on Nelliel.

Guilt began to settle in and he turned to make his way back inside to apologize, only to come face to face with Nelliel. Her eyes were red, her face pale, and it was obvious that she had been crying – something she rarely did in front of him.

"Nelliel I was wrong…"

She placed a finger over his lips.

"No Ulquiorra, to some degree you are right. I am making excuses."

His heartbeat began to speed up at her words. Though he had suspected it, it was still hard to hear.

She continued to look him in the eye as she continued, "I have been putting off a more serious commitment to you, but not for the reasons you said." She stepped closer and moved her hand to his chest, directly above his racing heart. "I just don't want a child right now, and honestly the idea of marriage is a little scary. I like my independence, and I enjoy people seeing me as I am, not as anybody's wife or mother. I know it's selfish, but I only need time. That's all. Time. Please understand. It's not you, it's me."

_It's not you, it's me._

Wasn't that what somebody said right before they broke it off?

"Ulquiorra?" she began to rub her hand gently across his chest. "Ulquiorra are you alright? You do understand don't you?"

He nodded, but found it still hard to respond.

"I know that you tend to take things to heart, and I don't want you to be upset."

"I am not upset Nelliel," he finally spoke. She was doing it again; worrying about him. Believing he was weak. "It has been a hectic day for both of us. Maybe we should leave the conversation as it is and just turn in for the night. I am sure that in the morning we will both see things in a better light."

She smiled with relief and placed a warm kiss on his lips. He followed her into the bedroom, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Nelliel's kiss had been chaste, without any hint of passion, and he wondered once more if she had found another man. One who fed her desires in a way that he could no longer do.

Damn, hadn't he just said they should sleep on it? He should follow his own advice. Discarding his clothes he prepared for bed. Yet as he slid beneath the covers, he noticed that Nelliel had already turned away from him and had fallen asleep. He remained as he was, on his back staring at the ceiling. The sleep he so craved refused to come.

* * *

><p>The days passed and Ulquiorra found himself avoiding Nelliel. He was unsure of how to mask his growing suspicions about her fidelity, but realized that he needed to confront his feeling once and for all, or end the relationship. If he didn't trust her, what business did he have trying to build a future with her?<p>

Taking off early from work he decided to go to her gallery. He would take her out for lunch and discuss his concerns. From there he would decide what to do.

Entering the shop he looked around for his girlfriend, but he didn't see her anywhere. Dreading it, but having no other choice, he approached Szayel Granz, the rather flamboyant homosexual that ran the administrative end of Third Heaven, Nelliel's gallery. He hated talking to the man. Granz loved to tease him, and like Chizaru was always encouraging Nelliel to try new and rather perverted sexual high jinx.

"Ulquiorra," Granz slid out from behind the counter where he stood, and crossed the remainder of the distance between them, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company today?"

"I was looking to take Nelliel to lunch," was his curt response.

Granz chuckled playfully, "Well it's about time you showed some interest. What with that rather sexy friend of yours coming by, I was starting to grow concerned."

"What friend would that be?" his stomach began to churn as his anxiety mounted.

"Oh please," he batted Ulquiorra's arm teasingly, "That gorgeous athlete you've been hiding from us all these years. Tell me Ulquiorra," he stepped closer and lowered his voice, conspiratorially whispering, "Were you two ever more than just friends?" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes while Granz's sparkled with delight. "Just saying, with a friend that hot, even a straight guy might be willing to take a taste."

"You are disgusting as usual," he replied, "Taking something as innocent as friendship and making it conform to your own perverted fantasies."

"Please," Granz placed his hand on his chest feigning indignation, "that man's animal magnetism was so intense that even Chizuru had to pause. Though she was probably imagining her own fantasy of what was going on in Nel's office once they closed the door."

He felt a sick chill creep up his spine as he looked away from Granz.

Grimmjow?

Could the man he feared Nelliel was cheating on him with be his best friend?

No, impossible. Grimmjow may have had a roaming eye in the past, but he would never touch Nelliel. Besides he was involved with Orihime now, and Ulquiorra could not imagine that even an impulsive fool like his friend would do anything that would jeopardize that relationship.

_Shit._

He clenched his hands that were hidden casually in his pants pockets into fists. Here he was trying to find any excuse to be with Orihime – had almost kissed her – and yet he still found himself condemning his friend over something that was most likely the product of his own insecure imaginings.

No, Grimmjow was his friend. The man would never do or say anything that would hurt him. Especially after that incident in high school when he inadvertently started the rumor that Ulquiorra was gay. That had almost cost him their friendship, and Grimmjow had spent months begging Ulquiorra to forgive him, so much so that in the end he had relented and given him mercy. It had been hard to build the trust again, but over time Ulquiorra realized that Grimmjow would never intentionally try to hurt him.

No, Grimmjow was a true friend, and as such would never touch Nelliel. And if he was to reciprocate in kind, he would need to control his desire for Orihime. After all, his friend would be hard pressed to find a woman of her caliber that would put up with all his crap.

He turned his icy stare back to Granz. "Grimmjow has been my friend since high school. He is loyal and trustworthy, and would never do anything inappropriate with Nelliel, so keep your sick insinuations to yourself."

Granz smiled wider, and as Ulquiorra walked away towards Nelliel's office he said softly, "Such a strong reaction Ulquiorra. I would almost believe you were trying to convince yourself more than me."

Ulquiorra paused only for a moment and then continued on. He really hated Granz at times, and today was no exception. Only today the man's words held some truth, and that pissed him off even more.

* * *

><p>Nelliel's office door was partially opened and he could see her staring at a painting intently as he gazed inside. He cleared his throat to gain her attention and she looked up, her eyes wide at first, and then mellowing as a weary smile graced her lips.<p>

"Ulquiorra," she glided across the room gracefully and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "I didn't expect to see you. It's still so early."

"I cleared my schedule," his voice was cool, too cool for his liking but he found it hard to be warm. Her platonic touches unnerved him and only served to remind him of his doubts. And when he was unsettled he usually retreated further, fighting back with cold and sharp retorts.

"Why did you do that," her eyes now reflected the weariness of her smile. "You never take off from work. Is everything okay? Did something happen to your parents or…is it one of my dads?"

"No Nelliel," he reached out and laid his hands on her shoulders, "Everyone is fine. It's just that something has been on my mind lately and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Oh," she whispered and he could have sworn he felt her tremble before he released her.

Something was up. This was so out of character for her. She was always so strong, and never showed insecurities. Well more so she never tried to hide them. She preferred to lay troublesome things out in the open, so that the negative energy didn't back up on her, or so she said. Yet here she was hiding something. He could feel it in his bones.

He walked further into her office and took in the painting she had been staring at when he arrived. It looked like mountains, or at least that was what the rather simplistic design conveyed to him. And thinking of the mountains caused his mind to go back to his conversation in his car with Orihime. She loved the mountains as he did, and the more he stared at the painting, the more he believed she would truly love it.

"I could see this hanging in Grimmjow's home, above the fireplace," Nelliel came to stand beside him and he continued, "I mean the idiot wouldn't have a clue what it was, but Orihime would think it was beautiful."

Her voice was still low as she responded, "Well not everyone has an eye for art." She then walked over the easel and paused. Turning back to him she asked, "Why do you think Orihime would like it?"

She was testing him. It was a game with them, had been since they first met. She would tease that he had no artistic sense and was just humoring her, but in reality he was usually right, or had become more proficient in discerning art in the past three years.

"Well," he began as he walked closer to where she stood, "Orihime loves the mountains, and this painting catches the simple beauty of the sunrise as it casts so many vibrant colors across their peaks. Besides the piece is not pretentious just like Orihime, so I believe it would speak to her better than most in this gallery."

She stared at him until feeling uncomfortable he took his own gaze from the painting and directed it at Nelliel. Her eyes were narrowed and the earlier unease was replaced by something else.

"And how do you know she loves the mountains?" she continued to stare.

"She mentioned it when we were going to look for the puppy," he replied calmly.

"So you two had a nice conversation?" her voice became as cool as his own had moments before.

"She is very easy to talk to." Her eyes narrowed further at his words.

"Really," she replied.

"Yes really," his voice lowered, "I do not see why that is so hard to believe. You yourself chat with her all the time."

"Yes but we are two women…and she is Grimmjow's girlfriend…so it is natural for us to talk…" she grew flustered and he noticed a slight dusting of red on her cheeks. What the hell was going on with her?

"It is not natural for me to talk with her?" he asked. "You and Grimmjow seem to find conversation easy as well, but you don't hear me being critical."

"I am not being critical," her voice rose and now he could hear the indignation and still something else…something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "You just don't take to people so quickly. Yet you seem to find Orihime so easy to talk to. Why is that Ulquiorra?"

And then it hit him. She was jealous. Jealous of the time he spent in Orihime's company. Jealous that he could be so open with his friend's girlfriend. Jealous maybe because they seemed to be losing that intimacy at the same time.

His eyes grew wide and hers grew weary again.

"What?" she asked; insecurity obvious in her voice.

"You're jealous," he replied honestly.

"I am not jealous," she stepped back and then turned her gaze to the painting. "I'm just surprised that you have taken to Orihime so easily. That's all. I mean she is a beautiful woman, and it would be natural for you to find her attractive and with all the…with all the…" she looked down and whispered, "What is going on with us Ulquiorra?"

Her sincerity shocked him and he reached out and took her in his arms. It was against his nature to say things to placate anyone, so he said honestly, "I don't know Nelliel."

He could feel her tears as they dampened his shirt where her head rested. Something truly was wrong, and the alarm bells went off once more in his head.

"Do you still love me?" she whispered.

"You know I do," he ran his hand soothing up and down her back.

"Ulquiorra," she continued. "I'm so sorry. All of this is my fault. I've just been so wrapped up in my life and my distractions that I have neglected you."

"I'm fine Nelliel," he reassured her.

"Are you sure," she looked up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Yes," he placed his hand over hers.

"I promise," she said firmly, "That I will start to pay more attention to you…to us."

And he realized in that moment, that even if she had been thinking of betraying him, she was committed to working things out. Her word was not given lightly. Whatever problems they were having, she would honestly give it her best effort to fix. He could only do the same – starting with burying his doubts.

"Now," she stepped back and changed the subject as she tried to lighten the mood, "I had actually suggested this piece to Grimmjow when he stopped by the other day. He was looking for a painting for Orihime, but he never did decide if he would buy it."

An apology for his lying to her, Ulquiorra mused. Typical of Grimmjow.

"You should send it to her," he replied as he took in the painting once more. "A gift from us instead."

She turned and smiled, but her earlier promise was already wearing on her. She honestly was concerned, and in his heart he knew Nelliel had cause to worry. He did feel a connection to Orihime, and it was creating havoc in his personal life with Nelliel. Yet he didn't know how to stop it, aside from cutting off all contact with her, which would be impossible given the circumstances.

"Have your guys hang it as well," he added unsure of what else to say.  
>"Grimmjow will never do it properly."<p>

She giggled and then asked, "Do you have his number? I'll text him that we're sending it his way."

He gave her the number and then as she sent the message, he looked back at the painting. He was so confused. He loved Nelliel, but he desired Orihime. Yet that desire was something that went beyond simple sexual gratification. He couldn't understand it, but he knew that if he let her go he would regret it for the rest of his life. Yet she was his best friend's girl, and there was Nelliel to consider.

It was wrong.

Wrong for him to even be thinking about it.

On impulse he started to type a text to Grimmjow as well.

"We need to talk. Meet me at _Rick´s_ tomorrow at 4pm."

_Rick's _was the restaurant they used to frequent as kids. It had the greasy food that Grimmjow loved along with a bar and pool tables, and was located in the blighted area where his friend lived as a teen. If his mother had ever found out he had been visiting such a seedy establishment as a youth she would have screamed.

Still this was the place they went to when the world threatened to swallow them whole. They would talk for hours over chili-cheese fries and cokes, only now he was sure they would both need something stronger.

He planned to fix this situation once and for all. He would ask Grimmjow point blank about the man's faithfulness to Orihime. He had to know. Because if Grimmjow was serious about her – serious enough to swear off all other women – then he would swallow his own desires and walk away.

They were friends above all else, and nothing could be allowed to take priority over that. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

****Busy, busy, busy. We have been trying to get this chapter finished for quite awhile, but both lilarin and I ran out of steam. Life gets in the way sometimes. My new job eats up all my time and then my weekends are spent at the ball field with my son. So until football season is over my updates are very sporadic.

Lilarin and I have a fun back story on Nel's two dads. Maybe it will make it into the story, but I am confident you know who they are. This story pushes me in all directions, but I find that exciting, and want to make sure the readers understand that I am trying to leave my personal views aside and write the story as just that - a story. The topic is heavy, and we are trying to show the whole picture.

So I highly recommend you read lilarin's side. Especially if you were a little upset by the last chapter. She has done a fantastic job of getting into Grimmjow's head and pulling all his emotions together. It is worth the read.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, and also to those who have stuck by - even with our update schedule. Please let me know what you thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** It has been quite a long time since an update. Life has a way of getting in the way on any project, but one that relies on two people to pull their muses together, as well as their free time, becomes even more difficult. Lilarin and I have been busy, but this story is always a topic of conversation when we chat and I am glad that we are finally able to get back to it.

Yet I caution some of the readers, this story is mature in theme and deals with the topic of infidelity. It has no bearing on my personal beliefs, and truly tests me as an author, because I find it a difficult topic as well. Still I have tried to present the ideas that may drive these characters forward and push them to act against their better judgment. I hope it comes through in the chapter.

Thanks to all who have reviewed and also encouraged us to continue. As before, you can find the counterpart to this story on under my favorites - Grimmjow: Four to Love.

Thanks to my beta **lilarin** and thanks to the readers who have stuck with the story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Ones We Love<strong>

Ulquiorra arrived at Ricks early. His nerves had gotten the best of him, so he decided to take off for their old hangout, rather than sit around the apartment growing increasingly stressed as he watched his watch, waiting for the time to pass until their meeting.

The bar was just as seedy as it had been ten years earlier when they had come for one last meal before they went their separate ways for college. The area around the place had deteriorated even more, and he was grateful that he had taken a taxi, so as not to risk having his car stolen while he was inside.

Opening the door he peered inside the darkened interior. Of course Grimmjow wouldn't be here yet. The man was notoriously late, and for once Ulquiorra was grateful for this flaw, because it allowed him just enough time to have a drink before his friend arrived. It felt odd walking into the place and actually taking a seat at the bar to order a drink. They had never been old enough when they visited as teens, and even though Grimmjow had a fake ID, he was too well known in this area to get away with it.

He rarely drank himself, but today he needed something to bolster his confidence as well as calm his nerves. Once more he questioned the wisdom of what he was about to do. True he and Nelliel were having problems in their relationship, and he did suspect that she may have found another man, but it still felt wrong to be pursuing Orihime like this.

But he had to know exactly how serious Grimmjow was about her. These feelings he was having for her bothered him. He did not want to break Grimmjow's trust, but he could not put her out of his thoughts. And the fact that Grimmjow had lied to her about his past made him wonder just what other secrets the man was hiding. But then who was he to condemn his friend? He hadn't exactly been willing to share his past with Nelliel either. Still he hadn't tried to come up with a lie to get out of it.

The door to the bar opened and he turned to see Grimmjow step through. His friend's gaze went to where he sat, and Ulquiorra nodded his head in acknowledgement. Rising to his feet he stepped away from the counter and moved to a table. This discussion was not one he wanted to have in front of the bartender or any patron that would be sitting elbow to elbow with them.

Once seated Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow a long stare, and noticed that his friend was actually squirming in his seat; an obvious sign that he was hiding something. Ulquiorra had known the man long enough to read his body language accurately.

The waitress appeared and they ordered coffees, and then silence fell over them again. He waited patiently, watching his friend continue to shift in his seat. Then Grimmjow cleared his throat and was about to talk when the waitress returned with the coffee and some creamers. Grimmjow averted his gaze and began to pour cream and sugar into his mug. Ulquiorra lifted his to his lips, preferring the bitter black liquid without anything else added in. He took a sip and then put the mug back down.

Looking at Grimmjow he asked simply, "Why did you lie?"

His friend froze; his spoon motionless in his cup. His eyes narrowed and Ulquiorra was surprised that the man actually seemed confused. Then his expression changed and he relaxed slightly. He looked at Ulquiorra and then just as quickly looked down again.

Glancing into his mug Ulquiorra gathered his courage and continued, "Orihime is a special woman. I do not want to see her hurt, and because I know you Grimmjow, I need to ask: Have you lied to her about other, more essential things as well?"

Grimmjow sat silent and then brought his coffee up to his mouth and took a long sip. Placing it back down he looked Ulquiorra square in the eyes and said bluntly, "I haven't cheated on her, if this is what you are accusing me of. I love her more than any other woman I have met before. In fact you have even opened my eyes to the things that really matter, and I guess I am ready now to even marry her."

Ulquiorra felt his chest tighten as Grimmjow uttered the final sentence.

Marriage.

From what he had gathered from Orihime, Grimmjow had pissed away the money they could have used for a wedding on that damn car he was so proud of. Now he was telling him that he had changed his mind and was ready to settle down?

He sighed as he sat back in his chair. There it was the answer he had sought. While not exactly the one he had wanted to hear, he knew he would have to honor his friend's intentions. Grimmjow stared back at him, as if searching himself, and he wondered if his friend knew that he harbored feelings for Orihime. Maybe she had even confessed that they had almost kissed.

No, she wouldn't do that. And even if she had, it wasn't like they had actually done anything inappropriate. Besides, knowing Grimmjow, he would probably take it as a compliment that Ulquiorra found her attractive enough to want to kiss her.

Trying to downplay just how disappointed he was Ulquiorra said firmly, "As I said, she is very special and I am glad that you are aware of this. Just... just treat her right."

He caught sight of the waitress and indicated that he wanted to pay for the coffee. He suddenly felt like he was suffocating, and needed to get out of the dark and smoky room so he could breathe again.

"I guess it is more than legit to say the same of your chick," Grimmjow spoke, catching him off guard. The man must have noticed his confusion because he continued, "Orihime told me, that you also do not share everything with your chick, so I could give you the same advice, because Nelliel also is a special woman," Grimmjow then laughed, but Ulquiorra knew it was more forced than sincere, "Otherwise she wouldn't put up with you."

He stared hard at Grimmjow, and his friend held his gaze with equal gusto.

"I suppose you are right," he finally said in a low voice.

Once more his thoughts turned to his own faltering relationship. He supposed he carried much of the blame for their problems. He was private by nature, and kept his feelings wrapped up tight. Nelliel was so upfront about everything she felt, which was why he could tell something was out of sorts with her now. Maybe if he paid her more attention, told her about his past, she would surprise him with her reaction. Maybe they could still salvage what was left.

He pulled out his wallet and laid a few bills on the table. As he rose to his feet Grimmjow shot out his hand and grabbed his wrist. The man stared long and hard at him before speaking, "We're cool now, aren't we?"

He returned the stare and replied, "Yes. I just have things I need to do. You're right. Nelliel is a special woman, and sometimes I forget that."

Grimmjow released his hold on Ulquiorra's wrist and nodded. "If you ever need to talk…"

"I know your number," Ulquiorra finished, and then had to suppress the smile that threatened to creep into his features. "At least this time you won't have to write it in permanent marker on my hand like you did the first time we met."

Grimmjow laughed and seemed to relax finally.

"That was because I already knew what a stubborn and anal asshole you would be about calling me. I had to make sure the number remained to remind you to call."

He gave a ghost of a smile in return and left Grimmjow to his coffee. As he waited for a cab he thought back to what he had learned. Orihime was off limits, and if he valued his relationship with the blue-haired idiot who was intent to now marry her, he had better stay away.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had kept true to his word for almost two weeks before a text from Orihime appeared. He opened the text to find a picture of a tiny white puppy. Then the next text came in.<p>

_A breeder I know has a litter of Bichon Frisé. _

He was at a loss as to how to reply so simply text-ed back that they were very fluffy.

She sent a smiley face in reply and after a minute wrote – _They are very friendly and don't shed. Great for apartments!_

He sent a reply that it sounded like a good choice.

Once more the smiley face and then, _Nelliel could even keep it at work!_

_True, _he sent back now feeling guilty at the mention of his girlfriend. He was after all using the dog as an excuse to spend time with Orihime - best to keep his replies strictly aloof.

But she seemed determined to thwart his efforts. The next text read - _I enjoyed our last trip. Know you're busy but missed talking. _

His heart leapt in his chest at her words. Damn it, he was such a weakling when it came to her. He tried to avoid her. He really did, but she just kept popping back into his life. For the past few weeks she haunted his thoughts, and now she was once more at the forefront of his plans. He knew he had to see her again, even if he promised he wouldn't pursue her.

_Want to get together? _– He hit send accidentally and quickly text-ed an addition before she could respond - _To see the dog._

Another smiley face and a moment later - _I would love to. How about tomorrow?_

They agreed on a time and once more he was changing his schedule to accommodate his plans with her. Still Nelliel was going out of town this weekend and he would be free anyways. And if something were to happen…

Shit – nothing was going to happen. She was his best friend's girl. And he was involved with someone else. It was strictly a date between friends. Not even a date. Damn his mind was all over the place. Taking a deep breath he pulled up his calendar and began to rearrange his day; his promise to forget about her now far from his mind.

* * *

><p>The trip to see the dog had gone smoothly. He had felt nervous when she arrived to pick him up, but she seemed as friendly as ever and soon his mood lifted as well. They talked almost the entire ride there and back, and when the time came to part ways she mentioned that Grimmjow had the Combines that weekend and would be out of town. Without thought he mentioned Nelliel's trip as well and she excitedly stated that they should do something together as they would both be alone. He of course agreed and now found himself on the way to her house.<p>

She greeted him at the door wearing a wraparound dress that was cinched together at the waist. Her creamy skin glowed a healthy pink and he felt his own skin heat up as he noticed the visible swell of her breasts from the low-cut top. It reminded him of something Nelliel would wear when she wanted to get his attention, and the thought that maybe Orihime had dressed with the same thought in mind had him fighting for control over his own body.

Her eyes fell on the potted flowers he was holding in his hands. "Oh daffodils, they're beautiful."

He smiled slightly and feeling like an awkward teen on his first date rather than a grown man, he replied, "I knew you liked flowers, and I wanted to get something that wouldn't die in a few days."

She smiled sweetly and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek as she took the plant from him. "I much prefer live plants, and I know just where I will place these."

She stepped back and welcomed him inside. Together they walked into the kitchen and she placed the flowers on a shelf by the kitchen table. She turned it a few times and then deciding it was perfect, stepped back and smiled again.

As he glanced around the kitchen and the living room beyond, he became very aware of the fact that Grimmjow was not home. Tonight he would be alone with Orihime, and from the candles that lit the interior of the house, to the music playing softly from the sound system, he began to feel for the first time that maybe she wanted something more than friendship as well.

She walked over to the island across from the stove and began to take things from the oven and plate them. "I figured finger foods would be nice," she said as she arranged the various items on the platters.

"It all looks good," he replied, his eyes though were on her and she blushed before looking away, his true meaning hitting home.

Now flustered she began to fumble with some of the containers she had taken from the refrigerator, "I have some wine if you'd like," she pointed to two glasses and the bottle over on the coffee table by the over-sized couch in front of the fireplace. "How about you open it and I'll bring the food. I find casual dining more intimate," and growing even more flustered by her own suggestion she corrected, "I mean it's just nicer…for conversation and stuff…than sitting at the table…"

Her words died off and she began to get the food. He walked over to the coffee table and opened the wine. He poured two glasses, handing her one when she placed the last of the plates on the table and sat down.

"Thank you," she said softly and waited for him to sit before continuing. Holding up her glass she smiled, "To good company."

"Agreed," he replied as he lightly tapped her glass with his own. Both drank deeply and then placing the glasses on the table turned to the food.

Once more the conversation resumed, but it was small talk, and he found himself wishing for the intimacy they had shared on the first trip to the breeder two weeks earlier. Yet the small talk seemed to be calming her nerves, so he didn't mind.

He lost track of time, but eventually most of the meal had been eaten. The bottle of wine was empty and a new one had been opened. He could see the rosy glow on Orihime's cheeks and knew if he could see his own reflection it would look the same. It was rare that he allowed himself to relax like this, rarer that he drank as much, but it felt right sitting here with her like this in such an intimate setting, to enjoy all the pleasures offered.

He let himself imagine what it would be like if she were truly his. The pleasure would not stop with the meal. No, if she were his he would have his hands on her, caressing her smooth skin, enjoying the feel of her silky hair as it slipped through his fingers, and licking the last remnants of the wine from her full lips.

He took in a deep breath and looked away. He couldn't meet her eyes with such thoughts in his head. He searched for anything to distract him and his eyes finally landed on the painting above the fireplace; the one from Nelliel's gallery; the one that Grimmjow had been there to buy as a gift for Orihime. His libido cooled and the sense of guilt returned. She was not his girl. She belonged to his best friend, and he had no right to be thinking such thoughts.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Orihime spoke excitedly as she followed his gaze to the painting. "Grimmjow bought that for me a few weeks ago."

"Yes," his voice came out cool. "It's from Nelliel's gallery."

"So you must have seen it already," her voice sounded deflated.

He turned to look at her. His sudden shift in demeanor must have unsettled her. He hadn't meant his tone to grow cold, but hearing her credit Grimmjow with the painting, the one that he knew would be perfect for her and had pushed Nelliel to send, had caused jealousy to spoil his previously languid mood. Still he couldn't fault her. She had no idea what had gone on behind the scenes before the painting arrived.

"Nelliel showed it to me before she sent it," he turned back to the painting. "It was a good choice, and now, seeing it here, I believe no other painting would have fit so well."

She scooted closer and hugged his arm. His skin burned at her touch and he fought the urge to turn and pull her body to his. He wanted to scream that it was he who understood how well the painting suited her, not Grimmjow. But instead he remained stiff in her grasp.

"I'm glad you think so," she continued oblivious to the thoughts warring in his head. And then she laughed, "You know Grimmjow is a lot like Nelliel. He too prefers the beach. Of course he prefers Atlantic City or Biloxi…"

"For the gambling," Ulquiorra finished her statement and she laughed harder.

"You know him so well," her voice remained lighthearted. "But I don't mind. While he enjoys the casinos I get to enjoy the beach. And sometimes it is nice to have some time alone with my thoughts."

He understood completely. Nelliel could be exhausting at times and he too enjoyed the quiet moments alone when she would go shopping or some other mind numbing activity that he hated. With his gaze back on the painting he said, "Grimmjow has always been a thrill seeker. Even in high school he always had to push the envelope and the more dangerous or exciting the activity, the more he seemed to enjoy it. I would assume the risks involved in gambling feed that need quite well."

"Or speeding around in that car of his," she added and then refilled her glass and leaned back against the back of the couch. He shifted and looked at her and she smiled, but it never reached her eyes, "You probably wonder what he is doing with someone as ordinary as me."

"Ordinary?" he asked. "You are anything but ordinary."

"I know," she laughed, but again it wasn't her usual carefree style. "I'm weird…"

He leaned towards her, his eyes holding her own until she looked down. "Orihime," he said softly and she looked back up, "Do not underestimate yourself. You are an extraordinary and beautiful woman."

Her cheeks grew red and she smiled shyly. "You're just saying that because you are Grimmjow's friend."

He sat back and replied, "I say that despite being his friend."

"I don't understand," she stated.

He grabbed his own wine glass and stood abruptly. Walking over to the fireplace he stared up at the painting once more. "As Grimmjow's friend I should not be noticing such things."

"Ulquiorra," she began innocently, "I am sure that Grimmjow views Nelliel the same way."

He turned his stare back at her as an irrational anger began to build inside of him; "Is that so?" sarcasm laced his voice, "Do you believe that Grimmjow has to pause whenever he sees Nelliel because her beauty leaves him breathless?" Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly. Unable to stop he continued, "And do you think Grimmjow tries to hide the fact that he cannot keep his eyes off his best friend's girlfriend? Or that he looks forward to the next time he will see her again, even going as far as to make up excuses to be alone with her?"

"Ulquiorra," she began but he cut her off as he walked over to the coffee table and placed his glass down.

"I should go," his voice was cool again. "I have said too much already…"

She leapt to her feet and raced over to his side. Placing her hands on his chest she pleaded, "No, Ulquiorra. Please stay."

"Orihime this is foolish," he gripped her hands in his. "Coming here on the pretense of friendship, but desiring something more."

"I don't want you to go," her voice became desperate.

"Grimmjow is my best friend Orihime," he lowered his voice. "What kind of a man takes advantage of his friend in this way," His eyes held hers intently and his voice grew to a whisper, "Being with you like this, wishing you were mine, that this evening was real, that we could share more just like it…"

Her eyes became glassy and she looked down. He noticed a tear spill past her closed lids and when she spoke her voice was raspy from trying to hold her feelings inside.

"I'm so sorry," she took in a deep breath. "I knew it was wrong. I shouldn't have made this more like a real date. But I just…I don't know what to say…because I enjoy being with you…and I can't stop thinking back to that day in your car, and wondering what would have happened if Nelliel hadn't called, and what it would have felt like to kiss you, because I wanted to, kiss you that is…"

His hands gripped hers tighter as he tried to maintain his self control, but it was of no use. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and that knowledge stripped him of his ability to reason. Leaning in he pressed his lips to hers. It took every last bit of strength to not plunge in like a crazed animal. He wanted her, but he wanted to savor every moment.

Her lips were soft, and the lingering flavor of the wine clung to them. Softly, he sucked, tasting her and the alcohol and wondering which was more intoxicating. She made a soft moan and he felt his heart begin to speed up, the blood thrumming loudly in his head, becoming almost deafening in its intensity.

His hands released hers and he moved them gently, his fingers caressing her arms lazily as he reveled in the feel of her smooth skin. All the while he remained locked in the kiss, his actions growing bolder as she parted her lips and allowed him in. Now he could taste her fully and he knew that he had to have more. He wished to possess her wholly, and his body began to demand he take even more daring actions.

Breaking the kiss he took her hand and led her back to the couch. Both remained silent, neither protesting as he laid her down on the over-sized piece of furniture and covered her with his own body. He could feel her soft curves against his hard, lean frame. Once more his mouth found hers and she pressed into him eagerly.

His hands grasped her hair and he was lost in the luxurious soft texture and the beautiful crisp scent. Her hands ran over his back. Excitedly she began to tug his shirt from his pants and once free she sought to touch his bare skin. He let out a hiss as her touch sparked a firestorm of pleasure throughout his body.

"Damn it woman," he gasped into her mouth, "You are killing me."

She smiled against his lips, "A pleasurable death I hope."

He pulled back slightly and gazed into her eyes. He could see the passion blazing in them and he grinned, "A very pleasurable death."

He leaned back and began to trail kisses along her jaw line, stopping at her ear where he licked languidly at her lobe. She sighed and beneath him he could feel her body move.

"I have desired to touch you since the moment we met," he breathed hotly into her ear. This elicited a whimper from her as her hands gripped his shoulders painfully tight.

"Your touch," she panted, "Is so light it's driving me insane."

"Is that a good thing?" he licked the inside of her ear and she cried out again.

"I have never felt anything like this," her breathing grew shallow; "I want it to last forever."

He took in her words as he began to make his way slowly down her neck. They didn't have forever; he was painfully aware of that. But if this was all they had then he would give her everything within him.

His hands began to push her skirt up her thighs and he massaged the supple flesh. This caused her to move even more desperately beneath him and he shifted his hips enough so that she could feel how much he was enjoying her. She gasped at the intimate contact, but at the same time began to move her body in a slow and torturous rhythm against him. He reacted by grasping her even tighter and she cried out softly.

He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, but she belonged to Grimmjow. Yet in the furthest depths of his rational mind he reasoned that as long as he kept his pants on, and as long as they did not completely consummate their relationship, then it was not wrong. He was grasping at straws. He knew it, but he couldn't stop himself.

His lips found hers again and he lost himself in the taste of her. All his senses were engaged, and he was surprised that the overload had not driven him to the point of no return. But even with all the pleasure he felt, he still had enough control left that when her hands went to his waist, and began to fumble with the belt, he knew he had to stop. If he allowed this, there would be no turning back, and as much as he wanted her, he wanted her completely, as his woman, without any other ties. Slowly he removed her hands and stilled his body.

"Orihime," his voice was raw with emotion.

She looked up at him, her dress more off her body than on, her breasts heaving through her lacy bra that was now exposed to the dim candlelight. Her hair was a fiery mess about her face, but she looked more beautiful now than when he had first met her.

And then he remembered his conversation with Grimmjow a few weeks earlier. His friend - his best friend - was intent to marry this woman in his arms, and here he was ready to take her on the couch in the house they shared. It was wrong and he suddenly felt ashamed.

Rising to his feet he buttoned his shirt and searched his pockets for his car keys. "I am sorry Orihime," his voice was low and full of regret. "I am so sorry."

She called out for him, but he took off quickly. He had to leave now, because he feared a few minutes more and he would no longer possess the strength to resist. Closing the front door, he walked briskly to his car and then climbed inside. He sat for only a brief moment as he tried to calm his breathing and steady his heart.

Tonight had been a mistake. He should never have come. Yet he also knew that he couldn't resist her, and if they ever found themselves alone again, he may not be able to escape so easily.


	10. Chapter 10 In Hell

**Author's Notes:**

It has been quite awhile since the last update, but this story has been a topic of discussion between _lilarin _and me for months. We are glad to be coming to the end and hope we can pull it off in a way that pleases the reader.

I want to thank everyone who has stuck with the story and reviewed over the past year (or more) since we started this. Just one more chapter to go, and once we work out the details we will get Chapter Eleven complete.

With this one to bed soon, and _The Pane in My Heart _almost done, I hope to turn my attention to _Changeling_ and maybe fix it up so that I feel comfortable finishing it.

Hope you enjoy. Please let me know.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta: lilarin<strong>

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: In Hell<strong>

The call from Nelliel came early the next morning. He was still groggy as he picked up the phone, having not truly fallen asleep until almost dawn.

"Ulquiorra," Nelliel sounded anxious again and he sat up in bed a little more alert.

"Is something wrong Nelliel?" he grew concerned.

"No," she quickly said but then retracted, "Well I guess you could say so."

His stomach dropped. He had expected this, but yet now that the moment had come, he was surprised that it still stung.

"It's just that I am really…," she paused as she searched for the words, "I just need…I mean I want to visit my dad's."

He gripped the phone as he exhaled.

"I don't understand," he said. "Are you talking about right now? Should I book a flight for us both…?"

"No," she was quick to reply again. "Sorry Ulquiorra, I just mean…I need some time with them alone. It's been so long since I've been out to California, and since they are not able to visit next week for my birthday, I would like to see them now."

"I see," he replied.

"You're mad," she stated and he could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"No," he answered honestly. He didn't know what he felt, but anger was not it. Confusion mixed with relief, he supposed best described it.

"It's just that you never mentioned this before…"

"Well with the big party coming up…and you know turning twenty-nine is harder than I thought…and I just miss home…and maybe I want to be a little girl again…you know, because childhood was far less complicated…"

Less complicated; he wished things were less complicated. Yet at least with Nelliel gone, he would be able to think about everything that had happened the previous night with Orihime.

"I understand," he spoke softly and he could hear her sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you do," she said. "I'll be leaving in the evening and I'll call you when I get there. And don't worry; I'll be back in time for the party."

After he hung up he swore softly. A month ago, at the barbecue at Grimmjow and Orihime's home, it had seemed very natural to invite them to attend. It was Nelliel's twenty-ninth, and her friends were throwing a huge party at her gallery for her. Now he dreaded the affair. It would be awkward to see Orihime again, and he had wanted to at least talk with Nelliel before then, but he wondered if he would even get that opportunity.

He had really screwed things up. Yet in a way the situation was becoming very clear to him. Something was not right between him and Nelliel, and as much as he loved her, he could not continue in this relationship if he had feelings for someone else. It was unfair to them both. So maybe this separation would be the best thing for now. At least until he cleared his head.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra kept himself busy the entire week. The party planning was all being handled by Szayel and Chizuru, so all he had to was show up with Nelliel on Friday and celebrate. Yet Friday was only two days away, and Nelliel was still in California. She told him she would fly out tomorrow with her dads and that they would part ways in Atlanta, before the men continued on to Europe for a business trip, and she returned home for the party.<p>

They had barely spoken since she called the past weekend to tell him of her plans, and he began to feel with certainty that she was also having doubts about their relationship. She was involved with someone else. He could sense it in his bones, and he had no idea who, but he figured it was most likely someone from the art community. After all that was where she spent most of her time.

It would make sense that she would be drawn to someone who understood her world better than he did. From the very beginning he had always felt awkward around her friends and associates, but he had tried to fit in for Nelliel's sake. Yet his efforts were never enough, and in the end it had caused discord between them.

Nelliel was such a free spirit. She often acted without concern for the consequences, while he carefully thought out every moment of his life. It was impossible for either of them to truly change who they were at their core, but they had tried to find a happy compromise. Now he realized that compromise was more an illusion.

He had believed, early on in their relationship that she needed a man who could give her direction and pick up the pieces when her actions created chaos in their lives, but now he realized that he was being unfair. She was a grown woman, and a damn intelligent one at that. All he was doing was trying to control her and make her into the image of who he believed she should be, much like his mother had done to him all his life. It was wrong, and he understood that now.

He should cut her free. End the relationship when she returned. Not at the party, of course, but after they had time to recover from the festivities. She may be hurt by his decision, but in the end he knew she would welcome it. Deep in his heart he knew that she would continue in this relationship as long as she believed he needed her. That was the way Nelliel was. She loved him, but now he could see that that love may not be that of a lover, but more a protector, a friend. Much the same as Grimmjow had been when he had been a teen.

He smiled wistfully. Maybe he had stayed with her because she was the only person since Grimmjow that had taken the time to get past his cold exterior. Admittedly the two were very similar in likes and temperament. If the situation were different he wondered if maybe his friend would be the better partner for Nelliel. But who was he kidding. That was only wishful thinking; a nice solution to a problem that had no easy answers. Grimmjow -his best friend- was in love with Orihime, and she was a stabilizing force in his life. It was wrong for Ulquiorra to even entertain the idea that he should find someone else.

He let out a heavy sigh as he realized the hopelessness of this situation. There would be no simple fix. And Friday night, which should have been a happy occasion, would be nothing but a stressful event. Maybe in the end Grimmjow and Orihime would not come to the party. It would awkward to say the least. Not only because he had not spoken to Orihime since that night where he had almost slept with her, but because he had not spoken to Grimmjow either. And he was unsure about how he would handle seeing his friend, knowing what he had done with Orihime.

The situation was unbearable. Yet he supposed this was the consequence of acting rashly. He did not know how Grimmjow dealt with it as often as he did, but Ulquiorra had never done something so irresponsible and impulsively in his life. This was unfamiliar territory, but on Friday he would have to face his decision, and deal with the fallout.

* * *

><p>Nelliel gave him a kiss on the cheek when he met her at the airport.<p>

"Happy Birthday," he said as he handed her a small package. "I would rather you get this now, than in all that chaos later."

She smiled and opened the box, but he could tell that she was a little leery of what would be inside. Originally he had planned to give her a diamond ring. The setting would have been much more intimate, and he would have made a formal proposal. But all that had changed, and when she pulled out the earrings instead he could have sworn he saw relief in her eyes.

"Oh they're beautiful," she said as she removed the over-sized ones from her ears and replaced them with the smaller diamonds that he had settled for instead of the ring. "How do I look?"

"Stunning," he replied honestly, and he felt remorse tug at his heart. This situation was more painful than he could have ever imagined. Even with his doubts about her fidelity, and his own indiscretion with Orihime, he still cared about Nelliel.

"I will change for the party at the gallery," she said as he took her luggage and they headed for the car. "Szayel said he found the perfect dress for me, and he has such good taste, I can hardly wait to see it."

He could wait, he realized. God only knew what the flamboyant man would chose to dress her up in, but Nelliel's tastes ran very similar, so whatever it was he knew she would be pleased.

The drive from the airport to the gallery was spent in small talk. She told him of her trip and how her dad's were doing, and how it had been so good to be spoiled by them for a week. She said that she would like to go back out again soon, maybe this summer, and stay even longer. She found that she missed the west coast more than she had realized, and for the first time he wondered if maybe this man she was seeing lived out there as well. Maybe that was the real reason behind her trip.

Damn it, this was crazy, and he was a fool for assuming such things. Best to push it aside for tonight. He would have enough to deal with if Orihime and Grimmjow showed up.

He dropped her at the gallery and went to park the car. By the time he made it inside she had changed and Szayel was busy doing her hair. The dress was very revealing, as was to be expected, and Chizuru was beside herself between gushing over Nelliel and begging the woman never to leave her again for such a long trip.

"So I see you brought the old ball and chain," Szayel teased as Ulquiorra walked into her office. "Though I see Ulquiorra decided against a ring."

The man pointed to the earrings and Nelliel said in a rush, "Szayel don't say such things. This gift is very lovely."

"I suppose," he remarked, "But if you don't make a move soon Ulquiorra, some other man will."

Nelliel gasped, and Ulquiorra grew tense. Szayel seemed to sense their distress and rescinded.

"I'm just teasing," he said as he finished her hair. "After all you make such a lovely couple."

Ulquiorra could hear the sarcasm in the man's voice, but refused to rise to the bait. After all, Nelliel had found someone else, and so had he. The dreams he had had only a month earlier were now nothing but a distant memory. There would be no engagement, or wedding. What there would be though, he was afraid to imagine.

"So is that sexy animal that you went to high school with coming tonight," Szayel continued.

Nelliel made a surprised noise as she jumped out of her chair.

"Grimmjow and his girlfriend were invited," Ulquiorra replied coolly.

"Ooh, I would like to see her," Szayel grinned. "She must be pretty sexy to snag a man like that. I'll tell you, if he gave even the smallest hint he was gay, I would take him in the back room and…"

"Enough!" Nelliel turned and yelled.

Szayel paled and Chizuru gasped. Ulquiorra was shocked as well. Nelliel never raised her voice, especially with her two associates.

"Oh my," she said as she grabbed the glass of wine she had been sipping earlier and drained the glass, "Szayel, I am so sorry. It's just that…well tonight is stressful enough, being that I am having the world remind me how old I am getting…and I just don't want you trying to upset Ulquiorra…"

A look passed between Szayel and Chizuru and Ulquiorra felt dread once again. What were those two up to?

"Now Nelliel," Szayel purred as he embraced her. "No one wants to ruin your special day, least of all me. I just want you to be happy. So don't worry. I will be a good boy and leave that blue-haired, sex muffin alone." He winked at Ulquiorra and added, "But you deserve what your heart desires, dear. And I intend to make sure you get exactly what you want for your birthday."

She smiled and squeezed him back.

"You are so good to me," she sniffed.

"Yes, well someone has to save you from yourself," Szayel replied. "Now," he released her and turned to the door. "I have a party to attend to."

Chizuru followed closely behind and once more they were left alone. Nelliel twirled her empty wine glass and looked at him.

"I could use another," she stated. "Turning twenty-nine is harder than I thought."

She was being dramatic as always, but he nodded and said, "Shall I get you another glass?"

She waved him off, "I can't hide here all night. Best to go get one myself, and greet the guests."

He followed her out and was relieved to see that Orihime and Grimmjow had not come yet. And as party got into full swing and they had yet to make an appearance, he began to find himself relaxing. That was until he heard Chizuru shriek with glee from across the room.

"Oh my, aren't you the most precious thing," she crooned, "Not quite what I expected for this guy, but delicious all the same."

He caught sight of the woman as she was about to squeeze Orihime's breasts. Damn it, Chizuru was so irresponsible. He wanted to rush over and shove her aside. No one touched Orihime -except himself. And then he noticed Grimmjow, as the man swatted the woman away. No correction-no one touched Orihime except his best friend. Ulquiorra had no claim to her, and his frustration shot quickly out of control.

Orihime grew more beautiful every time he saw her. The dress she had chosen was sexy, but not in an overtly revealing way like the one Nelliel had on, and he found his body responding to the images that sprang to his mind. Images of him slowly removing that dress from Orihime's beautiful body, and burying himself within her.

He gripped the glass in his hand as Szayel came up beside him and remarked, "Oh my, she is quite the beauty. Still," he took the empty glass from Ulquiorra's hand and gave him a full one, "She doesn't quite match him. Wouldn't you agree? I mean he is like a wild panther ready to pounce and devour his prey, and she…well she would be too easy a kill."

"You are speaking nonsense," Ulquiorra downed the glass he had just been handed. His eyes focused on Grimmjow's hand protectively around Orihime's waist. "She is anything but easy…"

"Too bad," Szayel teased, "Because I think a little swapping between the four of you could be pretty damn exciting."

"Shut your mouth Granz."

"So sensitive Ulquiorra," the man laughed. "I'm only speaking my perverted thoughts out loud. Yet I'll bet that man wouldn't mind a little taste of Nelliel. After all she is one very hot woman. And the way he looks at her…"

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and followed his eyes. His friend was in fact looking at Nelliel, and that look was very similar to the one Ulquiorra had been giving Orihime just a moment before. Still, Nelliel was a sexy woman, and her clothing and style were very much in keeping with Grimmjow's tastes. So it would only natural that he would be turned on by her appearance tonight.

"I believe I told you before that Grimmjow is my closest friend," he said coldly. "The man would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

"And what about you Ulquiorra," Granz taunted, "Are you able to stand by and watch that man touch that woman, knowing that he gets to enjoy her body anytime he desires…"

Ulquiorra turned and grabbed Granz by the collar with both hands. The glass he had been holding shattered on the floor at his feet, as he bit out, "Shut your fucking mouth."

The area around them grew silent, and below them, some of the guests looked up at the scene he was creating. Quickly he released the man. Granz smoothed out his shirt and smiled even wider.

"My, my," he said with glee, "In all the years I have known you I have never seen you so passionate about anything – or anyone."

He winked at Ulquiorra and then left him to find someone to clean up the mess. Ulquiorra looked down at his hands and was horrified to see that they were shaking. Why had he let Granz piss him off like that? He hated losing control, especially in a public place like this.

His gaze went back to Orihime, and she looked up, her eyes showing concern. He was being a fool. A fool to have fallen for his best friend's woman, a fool to have indulged in his desires with her, and an even bigger fool for allowing Granz to see how he felt. And if Granz could see it, who else would? This night was intolerable enough, but now, with Granz poking his nose into this mess, it would only get much worse.

* * *

><p>Orihime made her way to where he stood, still waiting for Granz to reappear with a broom and dustpan to clean up the glass he had dropped. He was embarrassed from his earlier behavior and the idea of talking to her, let alone being near her, set him on edge. He could smell her perfume as she stood beside him, and the clean scent made his senses spin. Damn he wanted her. He wanted her here and now - to hell with everyone else. It was intolerable being this close to her and being unable to touch her.<p>

"I missed you," she spoke softly, for only his ears.

"I have been busy this week," he replied coolly.

"I understand," she looked around the room. "This gallery is incredible, and all these people are so…"

"Annoying," he finished for her and she laughed.

"Only some," she looked over to Chizuru.

"The woman is inappropriate," he followed her gaze. Leaning closer he said, "And if she tries to touch you again I will have Nelliel fire her."

Orihime blushed as she laid her hand on his arm, "Ulquiorra, honestly, it's okay. I can handle her myself."

His skin burned from where she touched him and he pulled back. Her eyes fell and he felt bad for reacting in such a way, but he could not encourage her. Not here. Not now.

She took a sip from her glass and said, "I am worried about Grimmjow."

Her words caught him off guard.

"Why is that?"

"Ever since he returned from his trip to Atlanta last week, he has been acting odd."

"Atlanta?"

"Yes, for the combines."

Shit. How could he have missed that? He should have realized where his friend had gone when Orihime mentioned it before, but then he wasn't one to follow sports. Still, the knowledge that Grimmjow had been in Atlanta the same weekend as Nelliel made his head swim.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime sounded concerned. "What's wrong?"

What was wrong? Everything was wrong. The fact that Nelliel and Grimmjow had both been to Atlanta the same weekend and now were acting strangely. It seemed too coincidental.

"So this is the woman that has tamed that magnificent blue-haired beast," Granz returned.

Orihime gasped and Ulquiorra glared at the man.

"Szayelaporro Granz," Nelliel's associate introduced himself, "So nice to finally meet you."

Orihime took his outstretched hand but he quickly grasped hers and planted a kiss instead. Winking at her he said, "I know Ulquiorra can be very possessive, but I just couldn't resist."

She glanced to Ulquiorra.

"I told you earlier to fuck off Granz," he moved closer to Orihime as the man dropped her hand and smiled at Ulquiorra.

"You tell me to fuck off all the time," he laughed and winked, "Which time would you be referring to?"

Ulquiorra only stared at him.

"Oh, you mean just moments before when you so rudely grabbed me, after I had simply made the comment about how difficult it must be for you to know that Adonis gets to fuck this woman…"

Ulquiorra didn't even think as his hand connected with Granz's jaw. Orihime cried out in alarm, as Nelliel and her fellow gallery owner Urahara came rushing over.

"Oh my God, Ulquiorra," she reached out and tenderly touched Granz's bloody lip. "You hit Szayel."

"He insulted Orihime."

"I find that hard to believe," Nelliel looked to Orihime.

Orihime looked to Ulquiorra, unsure of what to do. It was at that moment that Grimmjow materialized.

"Ah the boyfriend finally makes an appearance," Granz dabbed his lip with a napkin that Urahara handed him. "I guess you're relieved of your duties Ulquiorra."

"What the hell is going on?" Grimmjow looked from Ulquiorra to Orihime and then to Granz. The fact that he refused to meet Nelliel's gaze struck Ulquiorra as odd.

"Ulquiorra just punched Szayel," Nelliel spoke up now visibly upset.

"He insulted Orihime," Ulquiorra replied.

"I just made the comment that they made a good couple…"

"You're a lying sack of shit," Ulquiorra's voice lowered.

"What," Granz smiled snidely, "Are you saying you don't make a good couple? I mean look at them Kisuke," he turned to Urahara. "These two are made for each other. And our precious Nelliel," he eyed his boss and Grimmjow standing beside her, "The electricity between her and this masterpiece of a man is so charged I'm afraid they might combust just standing beside each other. I mean it's obvious they want to fuck each others brains out, even if they won't admit it."

This time it was Grimmjow who punched the pink-haired man. Yet when he looked up and met Ulquiorra's eyes it was as if a light bulb suddenly went off. Grimmjow was the man Nelliel was involved with. As much as he had tried to deny it, his friend had been sleeping with his girl. The night Grimmjow had been to the gallery and she had been so distraught – could it have started then? The trip to Atlanta, and her sudden need to go to California – was that when they consummated it?

"It's been you all along," Ulquiorra's voice came out colder than he intended. "Why didn't I see it?"

"Oh God, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow began to back away. His gaze went to Orihime and he cursed as he turned and rushed from the gallery.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:**

This was an interesting and challenging venture, and not quite what I expected from the onset. While it was fun to collaborate it took a great deal of give and take, and compromise, yet in the end I believe it made for a good story. Lilarin and I differ in our views on some things, and that added a different dimension to the story that would not have existed if we had written in isolation.

This chapter completes the story, and I hope it does so satisfactorily. In the end it was lilarin's brain child, and I felt it was only fitting to end it the way she envisioned from the start.

So thank you to all those who reviewed faithfully throughout the entire journey – your words always inspire, and truly helped shape the story.

* * *

><p><em>Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo<em>

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>:_ Four to Love_

They all stared, transfixed and unmoving as the door to the gallery closed behind Grimmjow. Urahara finally sprang into action, helping Szayel from the floor. Around them the room had become uncomfortably silent. Nelliel met Ulquiorra's eyes and began to cry.

"Oh honey," Szayel began as he dusted himself off and massaged his cheek, "I just wanted to give you what you truly desired for your birthday. I guess this was just a little more messed up then I believed."

Nelliel looked to Szayel, and then to Orihime, and finally Ulquiorra.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered before she ran up the stairs and headed for her office. The door slammed loudly behind her.

Ulquiorra stood stunned. His whole world was tumbling down around him, and as much as he had suspected certain things were not right, the fact that his best friend had indeed slept with Nelliel…

Orihime sobbed softly beside him and he turned to her. He had suspected this, but had she? He reached out and pulled her against him. To hell with everyone else, the truth was out, and denying it now was pointless.

"I'm so sorry Orihime," he tried to soothe her pain. "I suspected something was up with Nelliel, but I didn't think she and Grimmjow…"

He couldn't say it. Not out loud. Not to Orihime. Not when she was obviously so distraught over her boyfriend's infidelity.

"Are they any different than us?" Orihime looked up at him. "Just because they may have consummated the attraction they felt for each other, does it make us any less culpable?"

He smoothed back her hair and planted a light kiss against her forehead.

"If I could fix this I would," he said, "But the truth is that I am in love with you and I would rather Nelliel find that same love than live in the sham that has become our relationship."

She blushed at his declaration and nodded.

"I do love Grimmjow," she said softly, "But I believe that I am not the woman he needs. If I was he wouldn't have sought something with Nelliel, knowing the consequences of such an action." She stared at him intently, "Grimmjow loves you, like a brother or maybe even deeper than that because you can't choose your family. He would never do such a thing if he…well if everything was okay between us…and Nelliel is so much like him…"

The tears began to fall again, and Ulquiorra felt helpless. No matter how she felt about him, she had invested three years of her life into her relationship, much as he had with Nelliel. The thought that it was suddenly over was still painful, and he wondered if he would ever be able to look his friend in the eyes again. Not because he had betrayed him, but because he had hurt Orihime.

Yet hadn't he done the same to Nelliel? He had been living a lie ever since the brunch when he had first met Orihime. He had spent the few months comparing Nelliel to Orihime, and looking for reasons to justify his growing desire for his best friend's woman. He was no better than Grimmjow. And he owed Nelliel an apology as well.

"I should go make sure Nelliel is alright," he said softly as he stroked Orihime's hair tenderly, trying to calm her. She nodded against his chest. "Come with me," he suggested. "This involves all of us."

"You should discuss this with her privately," she replied.

"I do not want to leave you alone either," he said and then grabbing her hand continued, "Follow me."

She went with him silently up the stairs and as far as Nelliel's office.

"I can wait out here," she went to a chair located in a seating area.

He wasn't going to force the issue. Instead he knocked on Nelliel's office door.

"Nelliel," he called out, "We need to discuss what just happened."

"I can't face you right now," she cried out.

"Please Nelliel," he pleaded. "Nothing will be solved like this. We need to talk."

She did not respond, but after a moment he heard the door unlock and she opened it and peered out. Her skin was pale and her eyes were red from crying.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and catching sight of Orihime began to cry again. "Please forgive me."

Orihime stared silently at Nelliel. Ulquiorra could see her fighting the emotions she was feeling. No matter what she felt for Grimmjow, or how her feelings may have changed for the man, Nelliel was still the woman who had stolen his heart from her. It was only natural that she should resent her.

Yet Orihime surprised him when she suddenly stood and walked over to Nelliel. Pulling the woman against her she said gently, "None of us are innocent in this."

Ulquiorra did not miss the stunned expression on Nelliel's face. She had expected animosity, not understanding. And in that moment he felt his heart constrict painfully because he loved them both, each differently, and that love made him desire to see them both happy.

"Maybe we should go inside and talk about this," Ulquiorra suggested.

Orihime released Nelliel and they walked in and sat down on the oversized couch that was across from Nelliel's desk.

"I never meant for this to happen," Nelliel began. Looking at Ulquiorra she continued, "I love you Ulquiorra, and yet I betrayed you with your best friend. I knew it was wrong – we both did. Yet whenever we were together it was like…I can't explain…we just couldn't stop how we felt…and then…then…last week…"

She lowered her head and placed her hands over her face. Her shoulders heaved as she cried loudly. Orihime rubbed her back, but her expression was unreadable and Ulquiorra was amazed that she could be so kind to Nelliel considering what had happened.

Nelliel looked up again and sobbed, "I know Grimmjow is your friend, and Orihime is mine," she glanced at the woman beside her and then back to Ulquiorra, "It was wrong to allow myself to get so swept up in my desires, but I just didn't think. Whenever Grimmjow was around it was like I couldn't control myself…"

He walked over and knelt before her. His hand grasped one of hers that was covering her face and he forced her to look at him.

"I love you Nelliel. I always will. But sometimes loving someone and being in love with them are very different."

"But I betrayed you…"

"And I almost did the same to you," he replied.

Her eyes opened wide and she turned to Orihime and understanding dawned on her.

"You two…," she turned back to Ulquiorra, "Oh God, you and Orihime…you love her?"

He nodded and looked to Orihime, "I believe I do."

"And you Orihime?" Nelliel asked.

She nodded as well.

"Well aren't we a bunch of idiots," Nelliel laughed ruefully, "All four of us trying to hide what was truly inside our hearts…"

"All in an effort to protect the other from heartache," Orihime whispered.

"And in the end we have hurt the ones we love the most," Ulquiorra stood and began to pace. "I should have said something sooner Nelliel. I should have come to you when I began to sense that things between us were not what they used to be. And then when I felt this attraction to Orihime, I was afraid that I was just looking for problems, so that I could justify my feelings for her. I was a coward and it cost us dearly."

She stood and walked over to him. Taking his hand in hers she said, "We all hold blame I suppose, Grimmjow and I most of all…"

"We should find him," Orihime spoke from her place on the couch. "Grimmjow believes he is the only one at fault, and I'm afraid he could do something foolish as a result."

Nelliel grew frantic as she gripped Ulquiorra's hand tighter.

"Ulquiorra, she is right. You have to find Grimmjow and make him come back."

He looked at Nelliel and then Orihime. Both women were worried, and as angry as he was at Grimmjow for crossing a line he should have known not to, he couldn't let this go. He had held a grudge as a youth and it had almost cost him his friend. Besides Nelliel was right, they all shared blame, even if he and Orihime hadn't gone as far as their partners, it was only a matter of time before they would have.

"I think I know where he will be," he said as he headed for the door. "Do you want to wait here for us, or go back to the apartment?"

Nelliel looked to Orihime and said, "Maybe it would be best to wait here. I don't think I could drive right now."

He nodded and then headed out the door. Many of the guests had left already, and Szayel and Chizuru were beginning to clean up.

"Stay away from the women," Ulquiorra instructed Granz. "But do not leave before I return. I don't want them left in the building alone."

Granz seemed a little more subdued. Apparently getting punched in the face twice in one evening was enough to quiet him down. He acknowledged Ulquiorra's instructions, and went back to cleaning.

Ulquiorra hailed a cab. He knew where Grimmjow would be, but he had drunk too much himself this evening to drive. Besides, Rick's was not in the best part of town and on a Friday night, the car would not be safe even if he found a spot outside the bar.

Inside the cab he took advantage of the quiet to gather his thoughts. The shock of the night's revelations was beginning to wear off, as was his buzz from the alcohol. Now the sobering reality of the situation hit him hard. They had all done things that they should not have done. Trust had been broken, and promises cast aside. Rebuilding their lives would not be so easy, but he had to try. And making peace with his best friend was the starting point. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra opened the door to Rick's and walked inside. His gaze went to the bar and he spotted Grimmjow slouched over, a glass in his hand. He wondered just how many his friend had managed to drink before he found him. If he was drunk it may be harder to deal with him.<p>

Composing himself, he walked over to the bar and stood behind the empty stool next to Grimmjow. He placed his hand on his friend's wrist, stopping Grimmjow from bring the glass of amber liquid to his lips.

"I left the girls back at the gallery. Both are pretty upset, but more so they are afraid you will do something stupid if left to your own devices." Ulquiorra glanced at the glass in Grimmjow's hand. The man reeked of alcohol. "Perhaps I am too late."

His voice should have been cold. He should have had nothing but angry words for his friend, but instead his voice was soft, his concern for Grimmjow evident. He was angry at his friend, yet he was scared for him as well, and the conflicting emotions were ripping his gut to shreds.

He removed his hand and, pulling back the barstool, sat down. Once more he grabbed his friend's arm, not as much to prevent him from drinking any more, but rather to keep him from bolting from the bar. Turning he stared at the man, but Grimmjow wouldn't return his gaze.

"Grimmjow, talk to me," Ulquiorra pleaded, yet the man remained silent. An awkward silence grew between them, but he refused to back down. "Please."

Just when Ulquiorra thought Grimmjow would never speak, he opened his mouth and mumbled, "I am sorry."

"I already spoke with Nelliel, and believe me I understand what you have been going through. You and me," he paused to take a deep breath, "we are both at fault. I need to apologize, too."

Slowly, Grimmjow lifted his head and met Ulquiorra's gaze. He couldn't discern what the man was thinking, but he knew he was probably confused. Ulquiorra rarely gave away what he was feeling, but he knew his emotions were evident in his voice.

"You were my first friend-the only one I ever considered to be my best friend-and I am still willing to call you this," Ulquiorra said hoarsely, "that is if you are willing to forgive me as well." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed; a question in his gaze.

"I am in love with Orihime. It started with a simple infatuation, but I understand now that it is far more, and if tonight had not ended as it did, I would have left Nelliel because I could not continue to live a lie. I have lied to you and to the woman that I was supposed to love and protect. And if I could I would have taken Orihime for myself."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to respond, but then quickly shut it as he seemed to decide exactly what to say. When he did speak his voice was coarse, "But you didn't."

"I almost did," Ulquiorra admitted, "Last weekend while you were away. But I couldn't do it. I didn't want to take your woman. I wanted to take her as _my_ woman."

Grimmjow lowered the glass he had been holding and pushed it away from him. He stared a moment more before letting out a loud, self depreciating laugh. "Holy shit, what a fucking moron I have been. I was so wrapped up in myself that I failed to see what had been staring me in the face." Grimmjow rubbed his face with his hands and turned to Ulquiorra. "That dress she wore tonight, it was fucking gorgeous, and she looked like a true princess, but it was for you. She was so happy as she pranced about the room, not knowing I was watching her, because she was going to see you, and she had primped and taken great care to make sure she looked that way, to please you."

Ulquiorra felt a slow heat rise to his cheeks, and his heart swelled with a feeling of great pleasure. Grimmjow laughed, a little more rueful this time, as he caught sight of Ulquiorra's expression.

"What a damn, fucking fool I have been," Grimmjow spoke low.

"We all have been."

"But how do we fix this?" Grimmjow asked. "How can you forgive me?"

Ulquiorra paused as he thought about his answer. Speaking from the heart he said, "You saved my life when we were younger, and then you turned around and stabbed me in the back by spreading those rumors that I was gay," Grimmjow tried to interject but Ulquiorra put up his hand and continued, "I almost lost you then, and then a few years later I did lose you, and I was lost without you in my life. Now that you are back, I do not want to lose your friendship again."

"So you forgive me?"

"No," he was blunt and Grimmjow inhaled sharply. "I can't right now. Not completely. Not yet. But then can you truly forgive me?"

Grimmjow stared at him. "I love Orihime," his friend whispered. "I only want her happiness, and the fact that she has chosen you to love makes me breathe easier. But I suppose if you had taken her behind my back I would have beaten the shit out of you."

"Would you like to go out back?" Ulquiorra asked, but he was not angry. His words more teasing and Grimmjow smiled.

"I am in no condition to take you."

"You will never be in the condition you need to be to take me," Ulquiorra replied and to his shock Grimmjow began to cry.

Shaking his head he said, "I fucked things up so badly. I mean I am always fucking things up, but this was the lowest of low, and I did it to you, my best friend." He looked down at the bar, "I never wanted to be like my old man," his voice became so low Ulquiorra had to strain to hear, "But if I had stayed with Orihime I would have ended up resenting her the way he had resented my mom, and maybe I would have become a disgusting animal like he had and hurt Orihime, or worse any kids we had together."

"You are a better man than your father," Ulquiorra stated. "And I do not question your love for Orihime. I just have one thing to say and I want to make sure you understand me completely."

Grimmjow looked up, his eyes red from the alcohol and the tears.

"If you ever touch another woman, and do to Nelliel what you did to Orihime, I will castrate you myself."

Grimmjow stared a moment before a grin spread across his face.

"You are such a drama queen," he laughed.

"I am serious."

Grimmjow sobered a bit, "I know you are, and I want you to know that I never wanted this to happen, and if Nelliel would have me I would never do such a thing again."

Ulquiorra nodded and both men grew silent once. After a few minutes Ulquiorra said, "We should go back to the gallery. The girls are worried sick."

Grimmjow stood, swaying a moment before getting his bearings again. Ulquiorra stood as well but was almost knocked from his feet by his friend as the man grasped him tightly in a hug.

"I am so sorry Ulquiorra," he whispered. "As much as a prick as you can be, you are my prick and I love you."

"You are drunk."

"A little," Grimmjow laughed, "But I still love you man."

Ulquiorra turned to the bartender, "Could we have a large black coffee to go."

The man smiled knowingly and went about getting the drink.

* * *

><p>They drove back to the gallery in a taxi. Even after sobering up a bit, neither man was in any condition to drive. Still, with the conversation in the bar now over, and Grimmjow slowly finishing off the coffee he ordered before they left, there was nothing left to say - at least nothing that came naturally anymore. So they rode in silence.<p>

After a while his friend let out a loud sigh and Ulquiorra glanced in his direction. Grimmjow held the cup in one hand, the other gripped his pants tightly, and Ulquiorra began to feel bad for the man. All his life he had never been an affectionate man, but suddenly he felt a deep desire to connect with his friend, and since the right words were lost on him he decided to make his feelings known in another.

Reaching over he laid his hand on top of Grimmjow's and spoke softly. The words were the truth. Ulquiorra knew that Nelliel loved Grimmjow, and he knew that his friend at that moment was most likely doubting her affections. He felt responsible in a way. Nelliel had only stayed out of loyalty and concern for him. So he told Grimmjow exactly that, and his friend surprised him by twisting his hand so he could grip Ulquiorra's even tighter.

Squeezing it firmly he asked softly, "What will become of the four of us?"

Ulquiorra once more spoke with honesty, "I don't know, but we will figure it out."

Their hands remained locked, each giving the other strength. And when they arrived at the gallery, Ulquiorra felt confident that in time it would work out.

* * *

><p>They found the girls still sitting on the couch, a bottle of wine on the floor. They looked up as they entered the room, both smiling in relief at the sight of Grimmjow. Orihime walked over to where the two men stood and reached for Grimmjow, pulling him into a quick, but tight hug. She then moved aside, closer to where Ulquiorra stood and Nelliel joined the group. They all remained silently facing each other in a close circle, and as he looked at each one his heart began to ache with his love for them. He couldn't imagine losing any one of these three, yet he wondered again how they would overcome this situation.<p>

Just then Orihime reached for his hand and her other hand, he noticed, now grasped Grimmjow's as well. He followed suit and grabbed Nelliel's, and she completed the action by taking Grimmjow's remaining free hand.

"No more lies – promise," Orihime spoke with determination.

Each one nodded in agreement. Ulquiorra knew it wasn't the end, merely just a new beginning. The road ahead would not be easy. There was still much to be worked out, but he was confident that in time they would heal, each in their own way. He refused to lose his friend again, and in his heart he would always love Nelliel. Those feelings would always anchor him to them

He looked to Orihime. He loved her and was eager to begin his life with her, yet even that would take time. He wanted to do this right, and he wanted her to understand exactly how much she meant to him.

Once more he squeezed both women's hands tightly. Yes, he loved them both, and he loved Grimmjow too, despite all they had been through, or more so because of it.

He knew they would find a way to make this work, because in the end they were four people, who loved each other – and that realization filled him with hope.


End file.
